Semana de Deseos
by jenAgron21
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una fotógrafa en new york, vive una vida aburrida pero esta cambia el día en que le salva la vida a un indigente, cerca de Central Park. Él le brindare la oportunidad de obtener todo lo que desea por una semana pero será suficiente tenerlo todo. Faberry
1. Me salvaste, ahora yo te salvare a ti

Capitulo 1

Me salvaste, ahora yo te salvare a ti

Era un domingo tranquilo en un apartamento en new york, una chica escuchaba el sonido de su despertador se removía soñolienta, lo toma y lo arroja muy lejos se dispone a dormir nuevamente; lo cual no le costo mucho, se escuchaban unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio y los gritos de una latina al otro lado

**S:** mierda Quinn levántate ya es tarde recuerda que tienes que ir a ser la sesión en Central Park -decía muy enojada-

Q: no jodas santana es muy temprano -gritándole a la latina - mejor vete a dormir

S: que si son las 9.30 Fabray y la maldita sesión empieza a las 10.00 así que mueve tu trasero y levántate ya -se escucho un pequeño ladrido proveniente del departamento - mira Fabray levántate ya o hecho al pequeño perro a la calle tú decides

Tomando al indefenso animal entre sus mano, y sonriendo maliciosamente. Se abre la puerta de la habitación y una muy enojada Quinn, sale quitándole de las manos al pequeño cachorro.

**Q: **ni se te ocurra santana sino te ira muy mal -mirándola con enojo y señalándola con el dedo- y tu no eres mi jefa para estar mandándome -tomo al cachorro y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación-

**S: **muy bien Fabray lo que tu digas -rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos- pero te recuerdo que si no llegas temprano te pueden despedir.

**Q: **lo se s -abriendo la puerta y asomándose- solo me estaba tomando mi tiempo, perdón por gritarte, pero tu sabes que en menos de 15minutos estoy ahí pero gracias por hacerlo -sonriéndole a la latina- te quiero s

**S: **también te quiero rubia, pero ya es mejor que te des prisa o se te hará más tarde, vete a duchar que ya te hace falta Lion -sonriéndole y cerrando la puerta-

**Q: **ok s -se dirige a tomar una ducha y cambiarse, sale de la habitación exactamente faltando 15minutos a las 10.00- mierda, mierda, me voy te veo luego S.

**S: **adiós rubia, cuídate

**Q:** adiós Arthur** -**se despidió del pequeño perrito- me voy -salió corriendo afuera de su departamento-

Nuestra intrépida protagonista no es muy madrugadora que digamos, pero tiene el corazón mas lindo que alguien pueda tener, su corazón se puede comparar con el de una niña inocente con sueños muy hermosos, como se habrán dado cuenta es una fotógrafa al terminar sus estudios en el instituto, tomo sus ahorros y con su fiel amiga Santana López partieron rumbo a new york , solas contra el mundo pero felices, la joven Quinn Fabray es una excelente fotógrafa, pero no es muy reconocida , trabaja para una pequeña revista que se encarga de cubrir los eventos sociales en new york; se puede decir que ella siente una gran pasión por el arte y todo su mundo pero no le emociona mucho fotografiar mujeres frívolas y estiradas como ella les llama, pero que podemos hacer no todo el mundo obtiene lo que quiere o si…

**Q**: rayos tuve que hacerle caso a s la primera vez que aporreo mi puerta, vamos Q tú puedes solo faltan 5minutos vamos

Se encontraba corriendo cerca de la zona de central Park, esquivando personas, carritos de comida rápida y todo esto sosteniendo su maletín donde guarda su pequeño tesoro, una cámara contax II regalo de su padre Russel, es una antigüedad pero a ella le encanta llevarla a todo lados, es su amuleto de la suerte aunque no la use en sus sesiones de fotografía ama esa cámara muchísimo-

**Q:** si ya veo el parque bien hecho lo hiciste Fabray y apenas faltan 2min, pero que es eso

un anciano estaba cruzando la calle despreocupadamente ,con una caja en las manos, no se percato que venia un auto a toda velocidad, el anciano venia tan lento que todo parecía cámara lenta **-**_**CUIDADO**_**-** se escucho un grito de una mujer que se llevaba la manos al rostro en señal de preocupación, se escucho el chirrido de las llantas frenando rápidamente; todos voltearon a ver la escena preocupados, al otro lado de la calle, tiradas dos personas, el anciano se encontraba en la acera del lugar y nuestra protagonista ya hacia sobre la calle con heridas en el cuerpo, muchos curiosos se encontraban alrededor de la escena pero nadie hacia nada.

**Q: se** encuentra bien señor -se acerco al pobre indigente y le tendió su mano la joven Fabray- **-**_**hey no lo toques es un vago, el**__**tuvo la culpa nadie extrañaría a un vago como el**__- _ eran las palabras que se escuchaban alrededor; Quinn solo se limito a ignorar a las personas alrededor y siguió ayudando al señor.

_ **-se encuentra bien señorita-**_se escucho decir al conductor imprudente que se acerco a ella

**Q:** si estoy muy bien pero el parece que no -señalo al sujeto que tenia un corte en la cabeza-

_**-pero y**__**usted esta bien el no importa mucho**__- _la joven lo miro con el seño fruncido y prefiero ignorar su comentario

**Q: venga** lo llevare al hospital

_**No se preocupe señorita no es necesario, en las calles**__**suelen suceder estas cosas, estaré bien si**_ -le dijo sonriéndole-

**Q: **soy Quinn Fabray -le extendió su mano-

**M: **_**mucho gusto Quinn mi nombre es Martin**_ -le respondió el gentil señor-

**Q:** mire ahí viene una ambulancia , ya que no quiso que lo acompañara al hospital al menos podría hacerme el favor de ir con los de la ambulancia, así todos felices si l**e dijo sonriéndole**

**M:**_** esta bien Quinn**__**por que veo que seguirá insistiendo**__ –se acercaron los paramédicos-_

_**Q:**_ disculpen Martin tiene una herida en la cabeza , serian tan ambles de curar sus heridas

_**Paramédico: si señorita pero usted se encuentra bien**_

Q:no se preocupe yo estoy perfecta –le sonrió- ahora debo irme ya se me hizo tarde y debo trabaja, adiós Martin cuídate mucho –se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo y metió 20 dólares en el bolsillo del señor- nos vemos

_**M:adiós Quinn**_

Q:hey–grito a lo lejos- y mira para ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle – desapareció dentro de Central Park

**M**_**:**__ (eres una gran persona Quinn Fabray por eso te ayudare , a encontrar lo que mas deseas _) _ -_decía sonriendo- _**disculpe ya me siento mucho mejor joven, me iré cuide mucho a su novia Henry y estoy seguro que le dirá que si adiós muchacho **__ -_se alejo de la ambulancia y desapareció entre la multitud-

**H**_**: que fue eso como sabe lo de mi novia y mi nombre que sujeto mas raro**__. _

**Q:** genial Fabray ya son las 10.20 oficialmente estoy muerta -decía corriendo por el parque no importando sus heridas en sus brazos Elena, hola ya llegue no me despedirás cierto -le decía divertida a la mujer mayor-

_**E: Quinn donde demonios estabas, te llevo**__**esperando 20 min**_-le gritaba _- __**pero que te paso en los brazos**_-se alarmaba al ver las heridas

Q:No te preocupes Lena no fue nada solo me caí por ahí -le decía con una sonrisa

_**E:pero estas bien no te duele**_

Q:No para nada Lena ya olvídalo y empecemos a trabajar -haciendo un gesto que todo estaba bien-

**E:No jovencita primero te tenemos que curar esas heridas y luego ya empezamos si y no digas nada **_**que es una orden**_ – apuntándole con el dedo-

Q:Esta bien supongo que si no lo hago me despides -le decía divertida – y a que mujer pretenciosa le hare la sesión hoy –preguntaba caminando junto a su jefa-

_**E; pues a una diva de Broadway , su nombre es Rachel Berry es una de las artistas mas reconocidas **_

_**Q:Pues si es tan conocida por que yo jamás escuche hablar de ella**__ –se toco la barbilla y se quedo pensando- __**ya se por que no me importa lo mas mínimo las tontas obras de Broadway**_

_**E:De nuevo Quinn,**__ -negando con la cabeza- __**mas te vale que no digas eso enfrente de la diva o te las veras conmigo **_

_**Q:Pero Lena, tu sabes que yo soy muy franca**_

_**E:Por eso solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo si**_

_**Q:Esta bien como la jefa mande **__–haciendo un saludo militar-_

_**E:Estas loca Quinn Fabray**_

_**Q:Pero aun así me quieres**_

_**E:Si si ven vamos**_

_Y ustedes se preguntaran por que Quinn no les gusta las obras de Broadway pues eso es algo que averiguaremos mas adelante; pero bueno olvidémoslo por el momento. En el set de la sesión se encuentra esperando una gran diva y lo de gran no es por su estatura sino mas bien por su enorme talento y ella es como ya lo dijo Elena ¨Rachel Barbará Berry¨_

_**R: no puedo creerlo Brittany, llevamos esperando 30min 30 **_

_**B: tranquila rach no es para tanto, me encanta estar en Central Park no toda la vida estaremos en el teatro, por eso me encanta salir a pasear**_

_**R: britt esto no es un paseo es una estúpida sesión de fotos para una revista con empleados incompetentes **__–alzaba la voz-_

_**B: no me tienes que gritar rach , yo no tengo la culpa**__ –poniendo ojos llorosos-_

_**R: oh lo siento perdóname si, es que todo me tiene muy alterada te prometo no volver a hacerlo si**_

_**B: esta bien Rach solo por que tienes un novio feo y con eso ya es mucho sufrimiento para ti**_

_**R: britt que te eh dicho de hablar mal de Finn**_

_**B: pero rach es muy bobo y lo peor arrogante no me agrada**_

_**R: te lo recuerdo britt el es el único que me apoyo en mi carrera ah estado conmigo desde la secundaria ayudándome con mis sueños**_

_**B: yo también rach y eso no me hace tu novia, aunque si quieres besarme no me opongo **__–sonriéndole-_

_**R: pero que dices britt a mi me gustan los hombres aunque encuentro muy halagadora tu propuesta, aun así amo a Finn y el me ama**_

_**B: si te ama mucho o más bien a tu dinero**_

_**R: ya basta si, será mejor que cambiemos de tema no quiero pelear contigo**_

_**Disculpen señoritas la fotógrafa ya llego, solo prepara su cámara y podemos empezar, y perdón por la tardanza les hablaremos tendrá de 5min permiso**__ –dijo una asistente-_

_**R: esto es el colmo no esperare otro 5min**__ –dirigiéndose hasta el set-_

_**B: rach espera no seas tan dramática**__ –gritándole-_

_La diva camina furiosa por la tardanza de la incompetente fotógrafa, sus ojos ardían de la ira por que debo decir algo ; ella es RACHEL BERRY y jamás alguien la hace esperar._

_**E: ya Quinn **_

_**Q: si Lena les puedes decir que podemos empezar**_

_**E: esta bien ya vuelvo con la diva**_

_**Q: ok **_

_Quinn se encontraba dando las ultimas ordenes cuando escucha gritos –QUIEN ES LA INCOMPETENTE FOTOGRAFA- voltea y puede ver a el origen de los gritos una mujer que se dirige así a ella_

_**R: mira tu eres la fotógrafa**_

_**Q: si por que**__ (wow que linda es, debo decir que es una de las mas hermosas chicas que eh visto, aunque esta hablando mucho . le tomare una foto)_

_**R: debo decir que eres una impuntual que crees que no tengo nada que hacer si yo quiero puedo hacer que te quiten el trabajo, hey .me estas escuchando**__ (pero que le pasa por que me esta viendo así tendré algo en la cara, britt me habrá pintado algo , no había notado sus ojos son tan lindos) __**pero que**__ –la luz de un flash le pega en el rostro a la diva-_

_**Q:perfecto ahora por que no te pierdes si, estoy esperando a una¨ estrella de Broadway¨ pretenciosa , arrogante y creo que ególatra**_

_**R: tú no acabas de decirme eso o si**__ –la miraba enojada-_

_**Q: pues creo que si lo hice, ahora vete que estoy ocupada , lárgate con tus gritos histéricos a otro lado**_

_**R: eres una insolente **_

_**Q: perdón tu vienes aquí gritándome y diciendo ofensas contra mi y ni siquiera se quien rayos eres **_

_**R: entonces quieres que me vaya**_

_**Q: al fin comprendiste **_

_**R: me iré entonces y pobre de ti eh**__ – decía sonriendo arrogantemente-_

_**Q: si como no adiós histérica**_

_Rachel se alejo hasta el remolque, iba furiosa pero sabia que ella es la estrella de la sesión y ahora se iba solo por fastidiar a la fotógrafa Todo el quipo estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de para en par, no podían creer lo que Quinn había hecho_

_**E: al fin te encuentra Rachel te vengo ah informar que ya podemos iniciar con la sesión , tu solo acompáñame si y te pido disculpas por la demora. Veras nuestra fotógrafa es muy profesional y le ocurrió un pequeño percance**__ –la mujer fue interrumpida por Rachel-_

_**R: perdón pero debo informarte que ya no hará la sesión con ustedes**_

_**E: que dices me puedes explicar por que no lo harás**__ (que se cree esta niña malcriada, como siempre Quinn tiene razón)_

_**R: pues la fotógrafa que dices que es muy profesional me ah echado**_

_**E: QUE**__( pero que demonios hiciste Quinn)_

_**R: así como te lo estoy diciendo ella me hecho y te digo que a Rachel Berry nadie la trata así**_

_**E: te pido una gran disculpa por todo lo que ah pasado, pero no puedes simplemente irte tienes un contrato con nosotros y esto no puede quedar así**_

_**R: lo se pero si quiero puedo no hacerlo, y no me importa pagar el incumplimiento**_

_**E: pero hay muchas personas involucradas en este proyecto, que saldrán afectadas**_

_**R: eso le debió haber pensado antes de haberme echado tu gran fotógrafa así que si me disculpas me voy**_

_**E: no puedes hacernos esto Rachel como te dije es un proyecto muy importante**_

_**R: seré buena contigo y pensare en volver si haces que esa me pidas disculpas solo así me lo pensare adiós ten un lindo día**_

_**E: no te preocupes hablare con ella**__ ( Quinn,Quinn,Quinn que voy a hacer contigo)_

_Se sentía un momento de tensión en el set, todos podían ver la mirada retadora de Elena a lo lejos._

_**Q: que pasa muchachos por que esas caras.**_

_**-Quinn estas en problemas-**__ le decía un estilista –_

_**Q: y eso por que **_

_**E: LUCY QUINN FABRAY VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO**__ –gritaba Elena –_

_**Q: y ahora que pasa**__ –buscaba las miradas de su equipo para que le explicaran- caminaba hasta donde Elena -__**Suerte rubia, por que la necesitaras**__ –decía un empleado-_

_**E: me puedes explicar en que carajo pensabas cuando se te ocurrió la gran idea de echar a RACHEL BERRY **__–estaba furiosa con Quinn-_

_**Q: QUE? Pero yo no sabia que era ella , vino y se puso histérica estaba gritándome **_

_**E: pero ella es la imagen que tiene que salir Quinn no entiendes el cliente la quiere a ella **_

_**Q: y no podemos conseguir a otra actriz es seguro que hay muchas de ellas en Broadway**_

_**E: no Quinn ya te dije que el cliente especifico que fuera ella**_

_**Q: lo siento mucho Lena, hay algo que pueda hacer para solucionarlo**_

_**E:pues la única solución es que te disculpes con ella y hacer que vuelva **_

_**Q: pero ella es la que vino insultándome**_

_**E: mira trágate tu orgullo y pídele disculpas, estos negocios lamentablemente así son, lo siento mucho pero este es tu error y tú debes arreglarlo**_

_**Q: -**__suspiro- __**esta bien iré a pedirle perdón a la reina **_

_**E: ni te molestes ella se fue , pero tu iras mañana a primera hora al teatro done esta preparando su obra y la buscaras**_

_**Q: pero a mi no me gustan esas estupideces de Broadway, en estos 4 años viviendo en New York jamás eh ido y me prometí no ir**_

_**E: eso no me importa tu iras si , sabes que por tu error no solo tu puedes perder tu empleo sino que todos aquí entiendes; piensa bien por que razones harás esto no lo hagas por ti , hazlo por tu equipo entiendes**_

_**Q: si Elena **_

_**E: ahora vete si por la noche te enviare los datos del teatro**_

_**Q: esta bien, y lo siento Elena no se que me ocurrió realmente me siento mal por todos ustedes**_

_**E: Quinn ya esta si y antes que me lo preguntes NO no estoy enojada contigo tu eres como mi hija, y a los hijos hay que enseñarles a ver sus errores y enmendarlos**__ –le sonríe tiernamente-_

_**Q: grasias Lena**__ –la abraza- __**te quiero**_

_**E: también te quiero, y te querré mas si traes de nuevo a la diva eh**__ –se aleja- __**cuídate **_

_**Q: también tu**__ –alza la mano despidiéndose- __**pero que día ojala eso estúpido auto me hubiera arrollado, o mejor aun en un giro loco del destino hubiera entrado en Central Park y atropellado a la Diva **__ -suelta una risa-_

_En un café cerca de Central Park se encontraba nuestra diva sonriendo por como había terminado la situación_

_**B: Rachel no puedo creer lo que hiciste , esas personas son un quipo y no importa lo que ella te haya dicho , un trabajo es un trabajo**__ –la miraba decepcionada-_

_**R: britt no puedo creer que te pongas de su lado, solo hice lo que me pidió y me fui si además no es para tanto, volveré si bien y me pide una GRAN disculpa por su comportamiento poco profesional**_

_**B: pero tu esta actuando así también y talvez ella no sabias quien eras tu , solo vio a una mujer que empezó a gritarle de la nada , si eso me pasar actuaria igual que ella o peor**_

_**R: y la defiendes esto es el colmo tu eres mi amiga britt , no la de esa y por que ices que tal vez no me conocía por favor todos en New York me conocen no digas tonterías**_

_**B: sabes que Rachel yo me voy cuando te pones con tus aires de grandeza no hay quien te aguanta , adiós nos vemos en el ensayo**_

_**R: adiós**__ –respondiéndole secamente- __**no puede ser y ahora por culpa de esa britt se enojo con migo mejor me voy también**_

_La noche llega a la maravillosa ciudad de New York, las luces de la ciudad se sienten por los alrededores, los enamorados tienen sus cenas románticas en los restaurantes de la ciudad, los niños ilusionados corren unto a sus padres en Central Park y yo pues solo empero encontrar algo de comer para sentirme mejor; oh veo algo interesante_

_**R: no puede ser es increíble que britt me haya dejado sola, pero ya no importa le hablare a Finn para que me acompañe a cenar **__-un tono , dos tonos, tres tonos, su llamada no puede ser completada- __**genial ni siquiera mi novio esta disponible **_

_**M: señorita por que tan enojada, debería disfrutar de las maravillas de la ciudad, y si esta sola no creo que sea un inconveniente a veces hay que disfrutar un poco de la soledad**_

_**R: disculpe señor pero yo estoy perfecta no necesito consejos de un vago como usted, mejor busque un empleo y deja de contaminar mi vista**_

_**M: se que su corazón fue muy dulce alguna vez, por que no intente soñar de nuevo y vera que su vida es mucho mas fácil y hermosa**_

_**R: disculpe se nota que usted no sabe quien soy, bueno con sus fachas creo que nunca ah estado en una obra, pero aun así tuvo que ver los carteles promocionales de mi obra**_

_**M: si se quien es usted es Rachel Berry una gran estrella de Broadway**_

_**R: así es y si me disculpa una persona de mi clase. No puede estar hablando con alguien como usted **__-le dio la espalda y se fue-_

_**M: Rachel vuelva a creer en los sueños , recuerde a la pequeña niña que todas les daba un concierto a sus padres y les prometió que nunca iba a dejar de soñar **__–se escucho que gritaba-_

_**R: que fue lo que dijo **__–giro de nuevo en busca del señor- __**que le pasa a ese vago, yo si cumplí mis sueños estoy en Broadway tengo a finn y toda la fama que quiero, el no sabe de lo que habla.**_

_Y ahora vemos a una linda señorita caminando preocupada, pensando en los muchos problemas que causo, como su padre le decía ¨hija cuando cometas un error busca cualquier manera de solucionarlo, no te rindas jamás y así obtendrás una satisfacción personal, no importa si tu no has causado el conflicto tu deber como Fabray es enmendarlo¨ sabias palabras la de Russel Fabray sin duda un gran consejo que pudo darle a Quinn lastima que en el fatídico día de la muerte de su padre el brillo de Quinn se fuera con el._

_**Q: no puede ser y ahora debo ir a Broadway ese maldito lugar, pero dejare mi orgullo de lado y lo hare por mi quipo Elena tiene razón ellos no deben pagar por mi error ah **__–revolviéndose el cabello- __**en que líos te metes Lion, quizá por esto no quería levantarme y presiento que mañana será peor, este es e comienzo de mi mala suerte **_

_En todo el mundo muchos tienen un buen día y otros tiene uno malo nos sentimos con el derecho de juzgar si nuestro días son malos o buenos, como sabemos que un día que pensamos ah sido el peor de nuestros días en realidad se convierta en el mejor, eso es lo que se cuestionaría Quinn Fabray y como puedo saberlo yo , simplemente tenemos un destino marcado para cada uno , y el de ella empezó este día un simple domingo._

_**GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes**_

_**Hola pues aquí les traiga esta historia es mi primer fic y puedes hacer sus sugerencias o decirme lo que piensen de la historia si les gusto o que les gustaría que pasara y lo siento por los errores de ortografía y demás recuerden que soy novata **__** nos vemos **_


	2. Una noche Inolvidable

_Capitulo 2_

_Una noche Inolvidable_

_Cuantas cosas pueden pasar en un día, no lo sabemos cremos que nuestro día ah terminado al volver a casa pero y las cosas que pasan después de llegar al hogar no cuentan, déjenme decirle que esas son las mejores, los momentos en familia o con nuestros compañeros de apartamento y si nos encontramos solos, siempre podemos creer recuerdos ah si que no hay excusas para creer que el día termino. Y para nuestra querida Quinn no había terminado aun….._

_**Q: Santana ya llegue **__ -entrando al departamento- __**San, creo que no esta que extraño son las 7.00 debería de estar aquí además que es domingo y mañana tiene que trabajar **__ -se escucha un ladrido- hola pequeño tu sabes donde esa la tía Tana -tomando al cachorro- _

_**S: Quinn baja al perro ese y ven a darme un abrazo**__ –entrando al departamento- __**tengo muy buenas noticias, no te lo creerás cuando te diga, ven rápido rubia**_

_**Q: wow san ah que se debe tanta alegría**__, -abrazando a la latina- _

_**S: dime Quinn quien es la chica mas sexy eh**__ – señalándose a si misma-_

_**Q: Mila Kunis ¡auch! por que me golpeas**__ –sobándose el brazo-_

_**S: Mila Kunis en serio**__ –cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja- __**Q por favor di la respuesta correcta o te daré un golpe más fuerte **_

_**Q: cuanta agresividad esta bien, tu lo eres**__ –tosiendo- __**Mila Kunis**_

_**S: ignorare eso ultimo sabes**__ –sonriendo- __**y como lo dijiste es obvio que yo Santana López soy la**__**mujer mas sexy del mundo, y sabes que es lo que me tiene así de feliz Lion**_

_**Q: no, que la tiene así ¡oh! gran Diosa de la Sensualidad**__ –haciéndole una reverencia- _

_**S: adivina quien será la nueva modelo de VOGUE**__ –sonriendo-_

_**Q: Mila Kunis**__ -la latina la mira enojada-_

_**S: no jodas Quinn tú y Mila Kunis me tienen harta**_

_**Q: san perdón solo fue una broma**__ –acercándose a ella – __**en serio San tu serás la modelo de VOGUE**__ –aplaudiendo y levantando a la latina- __**es increíble felicidades san, ¿y como paso eh? Cuéntame, cuéntame. cuéntame.**_

_**S: tranquila Lion**__ –poniendo una mano sobre su boca- __**te contare todo si pero ya cállate**__ –la rubia asentía con la cabeza- __**pues escucha quinnie**__ –la rubia frunce el seño- __**y no hagas esa cara si oh no te**__**suelto **__ -quitando la mano de la boca de la rubia-_

_**Q: san vamos dime, esto es genial**_

_Flashback:_

_Una latina se encontraba en el mostrador ofreciendo a los clientes muestras d perfume cuando…_

_**x: disculpe**__ –se acerco un chico con una manera extravagante de vestir-_

_**S: si que se le ofrece señor**_

_**x: hay no querida nada de señor que no soy un viejo eh**__ –dándole un guiño- __**mira iré al punto si, veo que eres una mujer increíblemente sexy**_

_**S: dime algo que no sepa**__ – se encogía de hombros – __**y te diré algo antes que sigas, no estoy interesada en lo mas mínimo en tener una aventura contigo **__–mirándolo enojado-_

_**x: me ofendes mucho**__ –llevándose una mano al pecho- __**y para tu información no estoy interesado en ti, si no te has dado cuenta soy gay y por lo que veo tú también**__ –haciendo un gesto con su mano sin importancia-_

_**S: ¿como sabes eso?**__ –frunciendo el seño- _

_**x: no sabes del Gay dar**__ –soltando una risita- __**y también me di cuenta que no dejabas de ver el trasero de aquella mujer **__–señalando a una chica morena en la sección de ropa-_

_**S: como sea, entonces que quieres**__ –cruzándose de brazos-_

_**x: cuanta hostilidad, escucha mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y trabajo en **_

_**S: y el punto es**__ –mirándolo con una ceja alzada-_

_**K: si no me dejas termina no podre explicarte entiendes, con mi equipo estamos trabajando en un proyecto para la revista, acerca de la vida de los latinos en New York, y como ya te dije me pareces una mujer muy sexy**_

_**S: estas seguro que no intentas ligar conmigo**__ –enojándose-_

_**K!oh por dios¡ no no quiero , escucha quiero hacerte una propuesta**__ –la latina lo mirava como si fuera a golpearlo- __**antes que te imagines cualquier cosa , quiero pedirte que seas la modelo para la campaña que dices**_

_**S: q,,q,,queee**__ –mirándolo con la boca abierta- __**es es en serio **_

_**K: si querida me pareces perfecta**__ –guiñándole un ojo- __**y dime cual es tu nombre**_

_**S: Santana López**_

_**K: me gusta**__ –sonriéndole- __**muy bien Santana piensa en mi propuesta y ten mi tarjea y ven a la dirección que aparece ahí el martes eh **__–abrazado a la chica- __**adiós querida**_

_**S: adiós porcelana WUUUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUU! **__–la latina gritaba de la emoción, los clientes la miraban asustados- __**y ah ustedes que se le perdió eh**__ –retándolos con la mirada-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_**Q: es increíble, entonces aceptaras su propuesta, san no puedes rechazarla es una gran oportunidad para ti**_

_**S: lo se Quinn , por eso la aceptare rubia**__ –sonriéndole a su amiga- __**y como mi día ah sido genial hay que celebrar**_

_**Q: pues yo o digo lo mismo, mi día ah sido una mierda**__ –haciendo una mueca- _

_**S: que paso algo en la sesión, no me digas que llegase tarde y te despidieron**__ –preocupándose por ella-_

_**Q: no aun no me despiden**_

_**S:aun**__ –frunciendo el seño- __**como es eso que aun no, explícate por que no entiendo**_

_**Q **__–suspirando- __**pues veras**__ –la rubia le conto todo a su amiga, cuando me salvo, es decir cuando salvo al vago, la sesión fallida, los regaños de Elena y su mayor problema Rachel Berry_

_**S: Q**_

_**Q: que Santana**_

_**S: lo estropeaste todo**__ –negando con la cabeza-_

_**Q: dime algo que no sepa san**_

_**S: que tengo hambre**__ –haciendo sonreír a su amiga- _

_**Q: sabes que , yo también debemos olvidar mi día de mierda y celebra por tu nuevo trabajo**__ –sonriéndole a la latina-_

_**S: Quinn ya veras que todo saldrá bien**__ –dándole su apoyo – __**y espero que no te encuentres a esa mujer mañana en Broadway, y si lo haces me hablas para que juntas pateemos su trasero**_

_**Q:**__ -poniéndose seria__**- san no creo que la vea pero no te preocupes esare bien si , ahora será mejor que vayamos a comprar comida a ese restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta**_

_**S: si tu ve y yo te espero **_

_**Q: san acompáñame**_

_**S: pero quinnie**__ –poniéndole ojitos- __**quería tomar un baño, vamos solo por hoy si**_

_**Q: san no quiero ir sola**__ –acercándose a la puerta-_

_**S: solo esta vez siiiiiiiiiiiiiii **_

_**Q**__:__**si**__ -suspirando- __**esta bien solo por hoy**_

_**S: por eso eres mi hermana quinnie**__ –dándole un beso en la mejilla-_

_**Q: tranquila con las muestras de amor, eh no quiero cometer incesto**__ –dándole un guiño-_

_**S: tonta**__, -negando con la cabeza- __**ten cuidado**_

_**Q: lo tendré , ya vuelvo**_

_Vieron lo que les dije eh , el día no termina cuando llegas a casa, y a Quinn le esperan 3 encuentros que macaran su vida y todo esta noche. Un joven se encontraba deambulando por las calles de new york , se encontraba muy mal , lloraba y el motivo era como siempre el amor , ah el amor amigo de muchos y enemigo de otros, miles de historias hay de esas simple palabra AMOR unas lindas otras trágicas pero todas con algo en común un sentimiento que nos hace sentirnos vivos, pero seguiremos con la historia del muchacho después, en esa misma noche una chica miraba hacia un árbol triste por que su gato esta atrapado, la chica con lagrimas en los ojos le hablaba a su pequeño amigo….._

_**B: Tobby ven por favor**__ –sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer- __**lo siento por esconder tus cigarrillos pero tu sabes que fumar es malo, no tienes por que escapar de mi**__ –__**snifh snifh-**_

_**Q: hey estas bien por que lloras**__ –mirando a la chica –_

_**B: Tobby se enojo conmigo por que no lo dejo fumar**_

_**Q: oh ya veo , pero el debe entender que eso es malo le puede dar cáncer**__ –ignorando por completo quien es Tobby-_

_**B:**__ -señalando hacia el árbol- __**ves Tobby fumar es malo será mejor que dejes de jugar y bajes ahora**__ –limpiándose la nariz- __**te extraño**__ –comenzado a llorar mas-_

_**Q: esto debe ser una broma**__ –viendo hacia el árbol y a un gran gato gordo que estaba sobe una rama- oye –se quedo pensado- __**mmmm**_

_**B: Brittany pero puedes decirme britt **_

_**Q: Britt, ese es Tobby**__ –señalando al gato- __**(pero que el gato fuma esta chica esa hablando enserio )**_

_**B: si y mira como esta enojado ahora vive en el árbol**_

_**Q: no esta enojado, mira esa atrapado no puede bajar**_

_**B: en serio , Tobby llamare al ejército ,tranquilo**__ –tomaba su teléfono y marcaba un número-_

_**Q: espera**__ –deteniendo a la chica – __**yo puedo bajarlo no te preocupes**_

_**B: en serio**__ –iluminándosele los ojos- _

_**Q: si , me podrías sostener esto por favor**__ –dándole las bolsas con la comida- tranquilo Tobby ya voy – Quinn comenzó a subir el árbol no era tan grande, y ella poseía un gran estado físico, no le costo mucho llegar donde Tobby, se quito su gabardina y envolvió al gato gordo en el , - __**ahora a bajar, tranquilo todo esa bien **__– bajaba con cuidado, por el árbol cuando- __**CUIDADO**__ –se escuchaba decir a britt__**- auch**__- y cayeron los dos , pro Quinn protegió al pequeño para que no se lastimara-_

_**B: oh Dios estas bien , y tu Tobby**__ –tomándolo en sus brazos, el gato estaba bien gracias a Quinn que lo protegió, pero ella tenia una pequeña herida nada rave que fue provocada por una rama y ah eso sumándole los rasguños del accidente de esa mañana- __**mira Tobby esta bien pero tu**_

_**Q: estoy bien**__ –sonriéndole y parándose rápido- __**que bueno que este pequeño este bien**__ –acariciado al gato- __**Tobby no vuelvas a hacerle eso a britt entiendes**__ –__**mauu**__ Maullaba el animal- __**parece que entendió **__–el sonido de un msj interrumpe- __**( de Diosa de la Sensualidad: mierda Quinn donde estas tengo hambre ¬ ¬ )**__ –suspirando- __**que bueno que todo haya salido bien**__ –tomando las bolas del suelo- __**pero debo irme nos vemos Tobby y fue un gusto britt**__ –alejándose corriendo-_

_**B: espera**__ –fue muy tarde Quinn se perdía por las calles- __**Tobby no le preguntamos su nombre**__ –haciendo un puchero – -__**mau**__- __**como dices**__ –__**mauuu**__- __**estas seguro que la volveremos a ver**__ –sonriendo- y alejándose con dirección a su hogar_

_**Q: esa chica se ve que es muy especial me agrado mucho**__ –corriendo por las calles- __**y su gato bueno el me asusto un poco se veía raro**__ –deteniéndose de golpe- __**esperen**__ –saca su teléfono y lo empieza a revisar- __**DIOSA DE LA SENSUALIDAD**__**, que demonios y por que tengo una foto de santana en ropa interior de fondo de pantalla , oh no de nuevo**__ –suspirando__**- OYE TU**__ –escucha que alguien grita - __**HEY TU NIÑO LLORON**__ –levanta la vista- __**pero que demonios**_

_Un sujeto intimidaba a un chico que estaba tirado en la calle, -__**VAMOS DAME TU DINERO O QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE**__ – déjame en paz –decía asustado el otro sujeto-_

_**Q: disculpa**__ –el ladrón giro buscando la vos de la chica- __**sabes que eso no se hace**__ –el la mira con el seño fruncido - __**-MIRA ALEJATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LASTIME ENTENDISE BARBIE**__- __**en serio pues creo que tu saldrás lastimado idiota**__ –le dio un golpe dicto en la nariz y uno en el abdomen – __**huy creo que tu eres la barbie amigo y ahora aléjate si no quieres que llame a la policía**__ -el tipo se fue asustado –__**LOCA**__- __**loca tu abuela perdedor**__**, hey esta bien**__ –ayudando al chico-_

_**X: si gracias wow eres como una súper mujer**__ –levantándose –_

_**Q: y tu eres muy grande, para no poder defenderte**__ –mirando al chico que tenia lagrimas en los ojos aun-_

_**X: lo siento por mi comentario**__ –poniéndose triste- __**pero gracias **_

_**Q: de nada gigantón y dime por que lloras no creo que ese ladrón te haya puesto así eh**__ –bromeaba intentando quitar un poco lo pesado al momento- el chico le dio una sonrisa boba pero era una sonrisa al fin – __**mi nombre es Quinn**_

_**X: yo me llamo Finn un placer **_

_**Q: un placer defenderte gigantón**__ – estrechando su mano-_

_**F: pues Quinn yo lloraba por mi novia**_

_**Q: lo supuse**__ –negando con la cabeza- __**y dime te dejo, se pelearon te engaño**__-el chico se sentó en la acera hizo un gesto a Quinn para que se pusiera a su lado-_

_**F: no nada de eso lo que pasa es que ya no es lo mismo, siempre supe que ella era todo para mí creí que mi destino era estar a su lado ya sabes en las buenas y malas**_

_**Q: en la salud y la enfermedad**_

_**F,Q: hasta que la muerte los separe**__ –se miraron y rieron muy fuerte-_

_**F: pues así efectivamente mi amiga**__ –sonriéndole- __**pero ya sabes el amor se acaba , las rutinas ,la misma vida monótona de siempre hace que el sentimiento desaparezca**_

_**Q: y todo se vuelva una mierda**_

_**F: así es, ella ya no es la misma perdió su brillo y yo tengo la culpa**__, -suspira pesadamente- _

_**Q: tranquilo recuerda que la relación es de dos y creo que ambos tienen la culpa no solo tu gigantón**__ –dándole una palmada en la espalda- __**y tú la quieres**_

_**F: si la quiero pro como una hermana pequeña , supongo que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí y lo confundí con el amor de pareja me entiendes**__ –Quinn asentía con la cabeza- __**y hoy decidí que la dejaría**__ –poniéndose a llorar- __**pero no se como hacerlo, se que sufrirá mucho y estará sola, a ella le cuesta mucho hablar sobe este tipo de temas**_

_**Q: pues tienes que armare de valor y decirle , no puedes seguir jugando con sus sentimientos, por que al final será más doloroso permanecer en una relación así me entiendes**_

_**F: si lo se pero**__ –lloro mas fuerte- __**yo me enamore de otra chica y salgo con ella**_

_**Q: wow con mas razón Finn no puedes seguirle haciendo esto ,recuerda que ya no eres un niño , tienes que hablar con ella , dolerá al principio pero se le pasara, no puedes pretender que todo esa bien **_

_**F: pero hasta eh sido desagradable con ella , para que ella me deje y así será mejor no**_

_**Q: los hombres si son estúpidos**__ –mirando al chico- __**sin ofender**__ –aclarándole al chico- __**eso estuvo muy mal por en estos momentos estará pensando que fue lo que hizo mal para que tu cambiaras, será mejor que te sinceres y termines con todo **__–sonriéndole al chico-_

_**F: si será lo mejor**__ –levantándose__**- Quinn**_

_**Q: si gigantón**__ –sonriéndole-_

_**F: muchas gracias por todo**_

_**Q: de nada digamos que solo pase en el momento justo, pero prométeme que lo haras eh**__ –señalando con el dedo-_

_**F: si lo hare**__ –sonriéndole- __**disculpa , puedo abrazarte**_

_**Q: si , pero nada de intentar algo raro eh**__ –le decía divertida-_

_**F: como crees , no quiero terminar como el ladrón**__ –abrazando a la chica- __**bueno gracias Quinn eres un ángel sabes**_

_**Q: gigantón no empieces con cursilerías**__ –sonriéndole__**- y solo estaba ayudando nos vemos Finn cuídate**__ –despidiéndose del chico-_

_**F: adiós Quinn y hoy se acabara esta farsa**__ –alejándose rumbo a la casa de la diva-_

_Noche agitada para la señorita Fabray no, podemos decir que todo le salió bien pero acaso recordara el motivo principal de su salida nocturna. Quinn caminaba a unas cuadras de su departamento cuando…._

_**Q: mierda deje las bolsas de comida en el calle**__ –tomándose la cabeza- __**SANTANA me va a matar y aparte es tardísimo**__ –mirando su reloj que marcaba la 10.00 pm- __**no puede ser este día no podía ser peor-**__agachándose derrotada-_

_**M: Quinn estas bien **_

_**Q: pero que mierda**__ –alzando la mirada y parándose de golpe- __**Martin oh me asustaste**_

_**M: que es ese vocabulario señorita **_

_**Q: lo siento , pero que haces aquí**_

_**M: pasaba por el vecindario**__ –sonriéndole cálidamente- __**y tú**_

_**Q: pues veras**__ –la señorita e conto las ultimas novedades a su nuevo amigo mientras tato en un apartamento exclusivo cerca de Central Park. Una morena miraba una película , cuando el timbre anuncio la llegada de un visitante _

_**R: ya voy**__ –miraba por la perilla- __**Finn**__ –abre la puerta rápidamente- __**hola por que no usaste tus llaves**_

_**F: Rachel puedo pasar**_

_**R: si claro no se por que me lo preguntas**__ –mirándolo con el seño fruncido-_

_**F: tenemos que hablar**_

_Mientras tanto , la rubia terminaba de contarle su historia a su amigo_

_**Q: y por eso este día es oficialmente una mierda**_

_**M: Quinn ese vocabulario**__ –cruzándose de brazos-_

_**Q: lo siento pero es que este día ah sido muy loco, lo pienso y han pasado muchas cosas**_

_**M: y por que no piensas en algo que te hará sentir mejor , cualquier cosa **__–sonriéndole-_

_**Q: mmmm pues ver a Mila Kunis wow seria tan genial**_

_**M: jajá en serio eso**_

_**Q: hey no te burles, después de todo lo que me ah pasado no crees que sea justo que la conozca**__ –sofriéndole divertida-_

_**M: entonces así será**__ –dándole una palmada a la chica, que lo miraba con el seño fruncido- __**y por que no antes conseguís comida para ti y tu amiga eh , mira ahí hay un lindo restaurante**__ –señalando un restaurante italiano-_

_**Q: si se ve bien , hey no quieres que te invite**__ –cuando giro para encontrar a su amigo ya no estaba- __**que se hizo , bueno será mejor que me de prisa o san va a matarme**_

_Quinn entro al restaurante, se veía bastante bien, le agrado mucho el ambiente tan cálido, hasta que…._

_**Q: no puede ser**__ –una chica derramo agua sobre ella- __**LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO**__ –se disculpaba la chica, y a Quinn después del día de mierda que había tenido eso era lo ultimo que podía aguantar- __**pero que mierda por que no te fijas**__ –levanto la mirada y no lo podía creer, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron -__**OH POR DIOS ERES MILA KUNIS**__- _

_Que gran sorpresa no, y todo esto pasó en un día de ¨mierda¨ según Quinn, pero aun falta para que termine el día estamos expuestos siempre ah que algo emocionante pase; y eso será el caso en esta historia._

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

_**Muchas gracias por comentar y **__**gbrujnld **__**la amistad Quitt ya la tenia planeada pero la pezberry no pero hare lo posible para hacerla realidad y escogí a Finn por que el será un gran apoyo para las chicas y Rachel la imagine todo una diva pero cambiare eh con ayuda de todos. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos **___


	3. El fin de un día de mierda

_Capitulo 3_

_El fin de un día de mierda_

_Nadie sabe cuanto puede influir un día, en una persona o en muchas con una acción diferente que hagamos, damos vuelta al mundo de muchos, como el hombre que todas las mañanas su mujer le prepara el almuerzo y que pasa cuando se olvida de hacerlo, el hombre no tiene mas recurso que ir a comer a un restaurante o compra en un carrito de comida ahí es cuando el esta cambiando su rutina, ayudando al vendedor comprándole un hot dog. Todos influimos en todos, tenemos una conexión unos más fuerte o especial que otros pero todos formamos una gran conexión y para Quinn todos los pequeños encuentros vividos hoy, serán de mucha importancia en su vida…._

_Una chica subía las escaleras hasta su departamento, gritando de alegría. Emocionada por su ultimo encuentro, despertando a algunos vecinos que aun dormían…._

_**Q: San, san, san**__ –abría la puerta, se encontró con la mirada retadora de su compañera- __**saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**__ –llegaba hasta donde ella y la levantada en los aires- __**san san **_

_**S: Fabray que mierdas te pasa **_

_**Q: san adivina, adivina a quien acabo de ver**__ –sonriéndole extasiada-_

_**S: me importa un bledo a quien hayas visto, mira la hora Quinn son las 11.30 las putas 11.30 y muero de hambre**__ –soltándose de la rubia y enfrentándola seria- __**no sabes que estaba preocupada por ti, creí que te había pasado algo ya que no me contestas el maldito teléfono**__ –regañando a la rubia- _

_**Q: san lo siento**__ –agacha la cabeza- __**pero es que me pasaron muchas cosas**__ –la latina suspira pesadamente y abraza a su amiga-_

_**S: Quinn lo siento solo me preocupe por ti**__ –separándose del abrazo y sonriéndole- _

_**Q: perdóname por olvidar la comida**__ –haciendo una mueca__**- pero después que te cuente wow te quedaras impresionada**_

_**S: habla rubia o te tengo que golpear para que empieces**__ –sentándose en el sofá e invitando a Quinn a que se siente con ella-_

_**Q: san prepárate esto es una GRAN noticia**__ –tenía una enorme sonrisa-_

_**S: ya habla entonces**_

_**Q: ah es que estoy muy emocionada**__ –jugaba con sus manos nerviosa- __**acabo de conseguir una sesión de fotos **_

_**S: ah esta hora y como paso eso**__ –mirándola incrédula-_

_**Q: déjame terminar si**__ –la latina asentía con la cabeza- __**es solo una pequeña sesión**__**podría decirse que es mas una personal para mi clienta**__ –se le iluminaban los ojos- __**ella quiere tener una fotografías de su nueva casa y me ah pedido que se las tome yo**__ –pasando una mano por su cabello- __**para enviarle a su familia sabes para que no se preocupen por ella **_

_**S: y no es el primer trabajo de ese tipo que haces no le veo la emoción**__ –entrecerrando los ojos- __**a menos que sea una mujer con la que te estés acostando**__ –Quinn se ruborizo-_

_**Q: NO aunque no estaría mal pensarlo**__ –sacude su cabeza- __**no santana como se te ocurre **_

_**S: pero esta muy nerviosa y asquerosamente feliz eso es raro en ti eh**__ –cruzándose de brazos-_

_**Q: es que estoy así por quien es mi clienta**__ –sonreía bobamente y jugaba muy nerviosa con sus manos- **san no te imaginas quien es** _

_**S: no y si sigues con este misterio te pateare el trasero, sabes que no me gusta adivinar**__ –levantando la ceja-_

_**Q: pues es**__ –haciendo una pausa dramática- __**MILA KUNIS**__ –grita emocionada, el rostro de la latina no es de sorpresa sino de enojo-_

_**S: pero que mierdas dices Quinn**__ –levantándose del sofá- __**me estas jodiendo no tenias que poner una excusa como esa sabes, sino querías comprar la comida solo tenias que decirlo**_

_**Q: san pero es cierto**__ –seguía a la latina __**– san espera escúchame por favor**__ –la latina se detenía- __**mira**__ –saca su celular y le muestra una foto, santana abre los ojos por completo y mira a la rubia-_

_**S: Quinn es MILA KUNIS, entonces es cierto todo lo que me contaste**__ –la foto muestra una sonriente Quinn junto a Mila -_

_**Q: si**__ –sonriéndole- _

_**S: wow, wow como paso esto donde te la encontraste y por que mierdas no me hablaste para llegar eh **__–se cruzaba de brazos-_

_**Q: san realmente no estaba pensando en nada cuando paso, y creí que no te agradaba que tu eres mas sexy que ella eh **__–sonriéndole divertida- _

_**S: Quinn yo sigo siendo mas sexy, pero eso no quiere decir que me parezca una mujer hermosa **__–dándole un guiño- __**eres una maldita suertuda**_

_**Q: si lo se**__ –dando un gesto sin importancia- __**pero si quieres puedes acompañarme a la sesión ya sabes para compensarte por que no traje la comida**__ –haciendo una mueca-_

_**S: acepto tu propuesta**__ –sonriendo- __**conoceré a MILA KUNIS **__–gritaba la latina por todo el departamento-_

_**Q: san cálmate despertaras a los vecinos y suficiente problemas tengo con la señora Harris por los regalos que le deja Arthur **_

_**S: no me jodas Quinn estoy muy feliz, pero espera primero dame los detalles de tu encuentro con la segunda mujer mas sexy del mundo**__ –sonriéndole a su amiga-_

_**Q: pues déjame decirte amiga que…..**_

_FLASHBACK_

_Quinn entro al restaurante, se veía bastante bien, le agrado mucho el ambiente tan cálido, hasta que…._

_**Q: no puede ser**__ –una chica derramo agua sobre ella- __**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO**__ –se disculpaba la chica, y a Quinn después del día de mierda que había tenido eso era lo ultimo que podía aguantar- __**pero que mierda por que no te fijas**__ –levanto la mirada y no lo podía creer, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron -__**OH POR DIOS ERES MILA KUNIS**__- _

_**M: si eso creo**__ –sonriéndole a la chica- __**lo siento por derramarte el agua**_

_**Q: no esta bien solo es agua**__ –muy nerviosa- __**yo, yo, lo siento por gritarte es obvio que todo solo fue un accidente**_

_**M: no trates de justificar mi error solo por que soy famosa eh **__–dándole un guiño- __**(OH POR DIOS MUERO)**__ -pensaba la rubia- __**no quiero recibir trato especial**_

_**Q: no, en serio solo es algo sin importancia y no te trato así solo por que eres famosa**_

_**M: ah no y por que lo haces entonces**__ –sonriéndole-_

_**Q: por que creo que eres la chica mas linda del mundo**__**y la mas sexy**__ –mierda lo dije o lo pensé –_

_**M: gracias me halaga mucho viniendo de alguien igual de hermosa y sexy **__ –dándole un guiño- __**(Mila Kunis cree que soy hermosa ahora que alguien venga y me mate puedo morir feliz)**__ -la rubia seguía divagando en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que le estaban hablando __**- y disculpa como te llamas**__ –la mira extraña- __**disculpa**__ –movía su mano enfrente de la rubia- __**OYE**_

_**Q: que, que oh lo siento no te estaba escuchando –**__ruborizándose y Mila solo reía por el comportamiento de la chica- ¿__**disculpa que me decías?**_

_**M:¿ que como te llamas?**_

_**Q: Quinn, ah Quinn Fabray **_

_**M: lindo nombre eh y dime Quinn Fabray aceptas mis disculpas por mojarte**__ –hablando seductoramente-_

_**Q: ah, ah**__ –pero que mierda esta diciendo eso fue con doble sentido- __**si, ya te dije que no es nada**__ –la rubia moría de vergüenza por lo que acababa de de escuchar-_

_**M: jajajaj estas segura que no me perdonas tan fácil por ser famosa cierto**__ –sonriéndole pero la rubia no pudo contestarle por un teléfono que interrumpió- __**disculpa es mi agente –**__se alejaba hacia a otro lado del restaurante-_

_**Q: mierda Quinn tranquila recuerda que ella es solo una mujer normal, sexy con un cuerpo increíble y esa boca. Mierda concéntrate ahí viene**_

_**M: hola de nuevo **__–llegaba y su voz se escuchaba un poco enojada-_

_**Q: hola **__–nota su enfado__** – te paso algo **_

_**M: nada solo es que no pude conseguir un fotógrafo para que me haga una pequeña sesión personal **__–hace una mueca de tristeza-_

_**Q: yo puedo ayudarte**_

_**M: conoces a un fotógrafo que pueda hacerme una sesión en mi nueva casa este miércoles y que sea completamente discreto **__–mirándola y alzando una ceja-_

_**Q: pues un fotógrafo no lo creo **__–haciéndose la interesante__**- pero si una fotógrafa**_

_**M: deja el misterio y dime **__–sonriéndole__**-**_

_**Q: veras yo soy esa fotógrafa **__–encogiéndose de hombros__**-**_

_**M: tú **__–señalando a la chica__**- me pareces perfecta para el trabajo **__–sonriéndole-_

_**Q: en serio **__–Quinn no se esperaba que la aceptara tan rápido-__** es decir si puedo tú solo dame los detalles y veras que no te decepcionare **_

_**M: si es en serio Quinn ten **__–dándole una tarjeta__**- es el numero de mi agente habla con el solo para firmar ciertos contratos ya sabes de que tipo, después que termines de hablar con el te dará mi información y todo los detalles**_

_**Q: esta bien me parece genial **__–sonriéndole__**- gracias por la oportunidad**_

_**M: al contrario gracias a ti por salvarme esta sesión es especial para mi y mi familia **__–sonriéndole a la rubia__**- bueno Quinn Fabray me debo ir **_

_**Q: espera antes que te vayas puedo pedirte que te tomes una foto conmigo **__–mordiéndose el labio inferior-_

_**M: será un placer para mí **_

_La rubia saca su celular e ignora las miles de llamadas perdidas y msj de san, solo puede pensar en tomar una foto perfecta con MILA KUNIS, Quinn se para junto a ella y Mila se acerca mas a su cuerpo es la pose perfecta piensa Quinn, toma su celular y apunta y clic la foto esta hecha._

_**Q: gracias por la foto, por el trabajo y por derrame agua **__–sonreí divertida__**-**_

_**M: fue un placer todo eh –sonriéndole- bueno Quinn espero recibir noticias de ti eh **__–dándole un guiño__**- adiós cuídate **__–se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla-_

_**Q: adiós **__–suspira la rubia y ve como Mila abandona el lugar seguida de 2 sujetos que por su aspecto parecen ser sus guardaespaldas- __**wow esto fue genial debo contarle a san**__ –sale corriendo del restaurante rumbo a su departamento_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_**S: lo repito de nuevo eres una maldita suertuda**__ –sonriéndole a su amiga__**- no puede ser que te haya pasado eso en apenas unas cuantas horas**_

_**Q: si san es increíble creo que eso ah sido lo único bueno del día**_

_**S: hey y mi nuevo trabajo que**__ –mirándola con el ceño fruncido-_

_**Q: si san eso también**__ –sonriéndole- __**aunque conocí a personas interesantes este día aparte de MILA KUNIS **__–la rubia recordaba a Brittany ,Finn , Martin y no sabe por que pensó en Rachel Berry , sacudió su cabeza- __**bueno san tenemos que comer algo o moriremos**_

_**S: pues prepara algo**__ –alejándose a ver televisión-_

_**Q: pues hare hot cakes**__ –encogiéndose de hombros-_

_**S: en serio sabes que no es el desayuno verdad**_

_**Q: pero es lo que hare y si no quieres pues no comas**__ –riendo divertida-_

_**S: me debes una cena rubia**__ –gritándole – __**y no importa me comeré eso hoy pero**__**recuerda esto ME DEBES UNA CENA**__ –señalándola-_

_**Q: ok san**__ –sonriendo-_

_Un día de mierda para ser eso término muy bien para la señorita Fabray, a pesar que su día estuvo envuelto en percances fue mejorando poco a poco, pero para cierta diva su día fue convirtiéndose en uno que no quisiera recordar_

_**R: britt puedes venir a mi departamento **__–se escuchaba su vos melancólica –_

_**B: rach que te pasó estas bien **__–su amiga se preocupo por ella al ver que la había llamado tan tarde-_

_**R: no britt por favor ven **__–rompía a llorar-_

_**B: esta bien rach salgo para haya, espérame te quiero**_

_**R: también te quiero britt, aquí te espero **__–colgaba el teléfono-_

_Como podía ser posible que su gran amor de toda la vida podía terminar su relación de años y simplemente decirle que todo había acabado, ella creía que Finn era el único ideal para ella se había aferrado al chico desde el día que le dio su primer beso creyéndose un cuento de hadas junto a su príncipe, y hoy todo termino seguía sin creer que el tenia otra mujer como pudo pasar eso, se sentía tan tonta al creer que su relación era indestructible, pero ninguna relación esta 100% segura no somos dueños de los pensamientos de las personas saben muchas relaciones de años llegan a este punto done ya nada es igual y Rachel lo aprendió de muy mala manera…._

_FLASHBACK_

_**F: tenemos que hablar**_

_**R: Finn creo que es muy tarde para hablar, ya viste la hora que es **__–la morena no comprendía nada-_

_**F: no Rachel no puedo seguir mas con esto **__–se empezaba a quebrar su voz-_

_**R: me esta asustando que pasa **__–se empezaba a preocupar-_

_**F: hay que terminar **__–miraba fijamente a la morena-_

_**R: de que estas hablando Finn**__ –sus ojos se empezaban a poner vidriosos-_

_**F: que ya no podemos seguir con esto**__ –señalándose a ambos__**- Rachel yo te quiero mucho pero ya no te amo**_

_**R: solo estas confundido cierto, será mejor que solo nos demos un tiempo para que tu pienses mejor las cosas yo estaré esperando para cuando estés listo **_

_**F: no Rachel entiende yo no te amo ni tú tampoco me amas a mi **_

_R: tu no lo sabes, no puedes decir eso –señalándolo con el dedo-_

_**F: rach desde hace muchos meses no estamos juntos, y siempre que nos vemos terminamos peleando, y nos herimos mas, por el bien de los dos tenemos que terminar entiende por favor**__ –acercándose a la chica y abrazándola-_

_**R: como fue que terminamos así Finn**__ –correspondiendo el abrazo- _

_**F: supongo que desde el principio confundimos nuestros sentimientos de amistad, rach tú sabes que te quiero y muchísimo siempre serás especial para mí no lo olvides **__–separándose de la morena-__** y debo decirte algo más **_

_**R: que Finn algo peor que esto no creo que sea **__–sonríe tristemente-_

_**F: escucha estoy enamorado de alguien más**_

_**R: que por eso es que acabas nuestra relación **__–enojándose con el chico-_

_**F: oye cálmate **__–le suplico el chico a la diva-_

_**R: como quieres que me calme, si me estas diciendo que te enamoraste de alguien mas, no puedo creerlo eres un estúpido**__ –le da una cachetada al chico-_

_**F: rach por favor no seas así **_

_**R: vete no quiero seguir hablando contigo**_

_**F: pero yo quiero ser tu amigo maldición tu eres alguien importante no podemos terminar siendo enemigos por favor**__ –suplicaba el chico-_

_**R: vete**__ –se acerca a la puerta y la abre- __**Finn vete hablare contigo otro día si pero hoy ya no puedo mas con todo esto solo te pido tiempo para asimilarlo todo **_

_**F: grasias rach por la oportunidad de tener una amistad contigo**_

_**R: yo no eh dicho nada solo que hablaría contigo **_

_**F: pero es un comienzo**__ –acercándose a la puerta y dirigiéndole una mirada de tristeza a la diva __**– rach perdóname por todo y vuelve a recuperar tu brillo**__ –se acerca a ella y le da un delicado beso en la cabeza-_

_**R: adiós Finn**_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_Brittany entraba al departamento de la diva, usando las llaves que tenia, escucho sollozos en la habitación de Rachel y se dirigió rápido en busca de su amiga_

_**B: rach puedo pasar**__ –asomaba su cabeza por la habitación que estaba en penumbras-_

_**R: britt**__ –la diva se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga- _

_**B: tranquila rach todo esta bien si**__ –acariciaba el cabello de la diva y se dirigieron a la cama, britt acunaba en su regazo a la diva esperando que se calmara –_

_**R: me dejo, al fin lo hizo**__ –comenzaba a llorar aun más fuerte-_

_**B: tranquila **__–seguía confortándola __**– todo estar bien estoy aquí tranquila rach**__ –besaba su cabeza-_

_**R: gracias britt**__ –la diva poco a poco fue quedándose dormida en los brazos de su amiga-_

_Los amigos son los que después de todo siempre nos reconfortan en momentos tristes como es el caso de britt y Rachel en estos momentos. Y los amigos también comparten las alegrías con nosotros como Quinn y Santana, dos finales diferentes por un lado la tristeza y desilusión y por el otro el comienzo de un sueño y esperanzas de trabajo pero como dije todos al final tenemos una conexión grande y esta chicas tienen una muy especial…._

**_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_**


	4. lunes de choques enanas y cachetadas p1

_Capitulo 4_

_Lunes de choques, enanas y cachetadas parte 1_

_El comienzo de un nuevo día, una nueva semana en la vida de todos, el ambiente se siente muy especial en New York , recuerdo mi pequeño tiempo cuando vivía aquí todo era sencillo las pequeñas cosas y detalles que hacen especial una relación de años y tu sientes que te completas cuando tienes a un pequeño ser , que tan solo por el hecho que haya nacido del sentimiento mas puro El Amor , sientes como tu vida se completa , pero bueno esos momentos ya pasaron y no están aquí para escuchar de mi historia si no el de estas personas encantadoras con un lazo en común, y será mejor que vayamos a ver a la principal de todo esto , la señorita Quinn Fabray y como siempre estará dormida, las cosas nunca cambian…._

_**S: Quinn **__–golpeando la puerta con el pie- ya me voy al trabajo _

_**Q: aurghhh **__–balbuceaba al otro lado de la habitación-_

_**S. que note entiendo **__–fruncía el seño-_

_**Q: lamsmdte **_

_**S: no estoy para oír tus raros sonidos me voy y será mejor que te levantes ya, recuerda que tienes que ir al infierno hoy **__–le daba un último golpe a la puerta pero más fuerte que el anterior- _

_**Q: SANTANA déjame dormir **__–gruñía la rubia, y la puerta de la habitación se abría-_

_**S: Quinn y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme **__–la miraba preocupada-___

_**Q: estaré bien san **__–la rubia le respondía a su amiga aun bajo las sabanas-__** y será mejor que te vayas o no querrás llegar tarde **_

_**S: tranquila rubia yo no soy tú **__–y dicho esto se fue de la habitación no sin antes cerrarla con un fuerte portazo-_

_**Q: SANTANA TE ODIO**_

_**S: TE QUIERO LION Y HOY ESPERO LA CENA QUE ME DEBES **__–se escuchaba la puerta principal cerrarse-_

_**Q: demonios **__–se sentaba sobre la cama-__** es hora Quinn **__–bostezo como de felino-__** no dormiré un rato mas **__–acostándose de nuevo-_

_Quinn volvió a quedarse dormida, pero algo la despertó el sonido de su celular, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo msj _

_``De Lena: Quinn despiértate ya, y ve saliendo a Broadway el teatro donde ensaya la diva es el Gershwin esta en la Calle 51 Oeste #222, y una cosa mas CONTROLATE por favor Quinn no empeores las cosas, Ten un buen día y me hablas más tarde ´´_

_La chica lee el msj y arroja el teléfono lejos, cuando de nuevo el anuncio de un nuevo msj vuelve a escucharse_

_**Q: mierda que debo hacer para que me dejen dormir**__ –se levantaba a tomar su celular –_

_``De Diosa de la Sensualidad: Quinn recuerda mi cena y levántate ya Lena me hablo para recordarte que vayas a tu cita con la diva y ni se te ocurra volver a dormite, por que creo que deje afuera al pequeño demonio ;) ``_

_**Q: mierda**__ –se levanta de un brinco y corre – __**Arthur donde estas, te mato santana**__ –decía furiosa la rubia- __**oh ahí estas**__ –el perrito estaba comiendo en su rincón del departamento- __**maldita pero ahora ya**__**estoy totalmente despierta**__ –gruñía- __**mejor me preparo para este día **_

_La ayuda siempre es buena, aunque no haya sido la mejor forma de despertarla pero el objetivo fue logrado por nuestra querida Santana, ayudar a Quinn a comenzar con su nueva vida, santana no es la única que ayuda a una amiga en el mundo pero no nos vayamos tan lejos quedemos en New York…_

_**B: rach despierta hay que ir al teatro**__ –se encontraba dándole pequeños golpes a la diva-_

_**R: no quiero ir**__ –haciendo un puchero- __**mejor vamos a Central Park**__**´´vamos britt cae**__**en mi trampa´´**__ -pensaba la morena- `__**obvio que no caeré en su trampa ``**__ -pensaba la rubia-_

_**B: RACHEL**__**BARBRA BERRY**__**intentas comprarme**__ –levantada a la diva en sus brazos-_

_**R: no britt**__ –ríe divertida- __**en serio solo creí que era un buen momento para ir a alimentar a los patos**_

_**B: de esta no te salvas rach**__ –britt soltó a la diva y se subió encima de ella iniciando un ataque de cosquillas- __**rach vamos a trabajar**__ –sonreía al ver a su amiga en plan de juego-_

_**R: britt para**__ -risas, risas- __**me rindo si**__ –suplicaba la pequeña diva- ya _

_**B: eso es, ahora ve a ducharte**__ –sonreí victoriosa –_

_**R: esta bien**__ –se levantaba de la cama y se dirige al baño- __**oye te quedaras a esperarme**_

_**B: lo siento rach no puedo tengo que ir por las medicinas de tobby, me las darán**__**exactamente dentro de 10min**__ –haciendo un puchero __**– así que te veré en el teatro**_

_**R: esta bien britt, por que cualquier cosa es más importante que yo**__ –haciendo un puchero-_

_**B: para compensarte por que no almorzamos juntas si**__ –aplaudiendo-_

_**R: esta bien pero no me dejes plantada y ni se te ocurra llevar a tu gato**__ – poniéndose nerviosa- __**por que me asusta**_

_**B: l o que tu digas rach**__ –dándole un beso en la mejilla-_

_**R: cuídate mucho **_

_**B: y tu también y cuando quieres hablar acerca de finn**__ –la morena hizo una mueca- __**sabes que estaré ahí para ti, hoy si me despido**__ –salió del departamento de la diva-_

_**R: yo no quiero**__**hablar de el ya**__ todo esta dicho –cruzándose de brazos- __**el ya es parte**__**de mi pasado , solo hablare con el por ultima vez y todo terminare, pensándolo bien el**__**solo me detenía , ahora soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera**__ –sonriendo- __**soy Rachel Barbra Berry y no dependo de ningún hombre para ser feliz , seré una de esas mujeres**__**independientes y fuertes que viven el momento , me convertiré en una**__**inspiración **__–se metía a tomar una ducha, pará comenzar un nuevo día de independencia según ella-_

_Unas persona inician con mas ánimos que otras, las que inician con toda la energía esperan un suceso importante una nueva experiencia, o una cita que tienen preparada, están abiertas a las oportunidades de tener un día mejor, en cambio los que empiezan con caras largas , estados de ánimos deprimentes que pueden esperar , solo que el día termine , podemos ver a una hermosa mujer mirando una gran marquesina con su foto y nombre en ella protagonizando Evita, como creen que ella debe sentirse , todos diría que feliz no pero sus ojos muestran un aire de tristeza y soledad, por un error de su pasado que le cuesta tanto aceptar; por todo el mundo hay historias tristes y la de ella es una muy complicada; pero dejemos para después ahora buscare a Quinn y si se preguntan por que lo descubrirán muy pronto_

_**Q: mierda no quiero ir a Broadway**__ –decía caminando por las calles de New York- __**por me pasa esto a mi, pero no puedes echarte para atrás, recuerdan todo tu equipo y Lena**__**dependen de ti**__ – se daban palmada en la cara- __**tu puedes Lion Quinn**_

_Una chica corría, en dirección opuesta, con una bolsa de medicinas felinas iba tan rápido que choco contra alguien y quedo encima de la otra rubia_

_**Q: auch, esto no puede ser ´´genial Fabray así se inicia un día, teniendo el cuerpo de una desconocida en cima y no de una forma agradable `` hey te puedes quitar me aplastas **__–trataba de zafarse de la chica_

_**B: auch, auch**__ – la chica estaba arriba de Quinn de espaldas a ella y descansando sobre su abdomen__**- oh no las medicinas de tobby**__ –y las medicinas tuvieron un destino peor estaban todo tiradas por la calle y un sujeto las estaba barriendo – __**no **__–se ponía a llorar-_

_Q: __**disculpa,**__ -tocaba a la chica pero no se movía- __**oye ¨pero que demonios por que esta llorando, la habré lastimado¨ disculpa estas bien, te lastime **__–la chica voltea su cabeza____y ve a Quinn__** – britt eres tu –**__la chica seguía llorando__**- estas bien –**__Quinn se preocupaba mucho al ver que no paraba de llorar-_

_**B: snif-snif**__ –se limpiaba la nariz- __**eres súper chica**__ –Quinn la miraba confusa__**-**_

_**Q: súper chica, no soy Quinn no me recuerdas**_

_**B: te llamas Quinn, tobby me dijo que eras súper chica por que lo salvaste –**__al pronunciar el nombre del animal recordó lo sucedido con las medicinas y rompía a llorar más fuerte- _

_**Q: hey **__–Quinn trataba de levantarse pero no pudo así que solo se le ocurrió abrazarla____fuerte__**- tranquila cálmate –**__sobaba su cabeza__**- todo estará bien **_

_**B: no perdí las medicinas especiales de tobby, traídas de Australia –snif –snif- espere 3 meses y ahora ya no las tengo –**__lloraba aun más fuerte, las personas miraban la escena y pensaban que demonios le estaba haciendo para que llorara así, Quinn noto las miradas y decidió llevar a la chica a otro lado-_

_**Q: britt ven hay que levantarnos **_

_**B: pero las medicinas –snif-snif- **_

_**Q: no puedes conseguir otras, es tan difícil **__–la chica asentía-_

_**B: es que, es que **__–le era difícil hablar__**- hay una lista de espera de 4 meses primero –**__lloraba aun mas fuerte y se aferraba a Quinn__** –**_

_**Q: lo siento mucho britt –**__la miraba con tristeza__**- ¨ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, me esta rompiendo el corazón verla llorar así¨ ¨Y ¿POR QUE? NO LA AYUDAS ¨ **__-se escucho una voz__** – que, quien dijo eso -**__miraba por todas partes pero____no veía a nadie que le estuviera____hablando__** - ¨ya estas loca Quinn ¨ ¨ DESEA AYUDARLA¨ britt tu me hablaste –**__le preguntaba a la chica-_

_**B: no, yo solo quiero tener las medicinas de tobby **__–lloraba y lloraba__**- ¨MIRALA QUINN AYUDALA A RECUPERAR SUS MEDICINAS SOLO DESEALO¨**_

_**Q: ¨pero que es esto, quien me esta hablando ¨ **__- se encontraba muy confundida-__** ¨QUINN RAPIDO NO DEJES QUE SIGA LLORANDO AYUDALA¨ ¨ no puedo creer que hare esto, pero no pierdo nada con intentar y espero que no seas uno de esos demonios y quieras pactar conmigo¨ ¨ NO ME OFENDAS ASI EH Y APRESURATE DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO, TRATANDO DE ENTENDER¨ -**__Quinn fruncía el seño-__** ¨Y NO ME VEAS ASI JOVENCITA¨ ¨como tu digas y que tengo que hacer , rezo a que ¨ ¨QUINN SOLO DESEALO CIERRA LOS OJOS Y HAZ LA MAGIA¨ -**__Quinn cerro fuerte los ojos __**- ¨ deseo tener que las medicinas para el gato obeso de britt estén bien, para que deje de llorar por que es muy triste¨ ¨QUINN NO DIVAGUES¨ -**__la chica solo negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos__**- ¨y ahora que¨ - Quinn miraba por todos lados en busca de las medicinas , hasta que noto una caja extraña a su lado izquierdo- ¨tu puedes Lion¨ britt **__– le levantaba la cara para____que le vea__**- todo esta bien si , olvide mencionarte que por error yo ordene también medicinas ¨por favor que me creas¨- **__britt la miraba confusa__**-**_

_**B: tu también tienes un gato –**__le preguntaba a Quinn –_

_**Q: no yo tengo un perrito –**__la cara de britt se ilumino al oír su respuesta__**-**_

_**B: en serio puedo verlo, y llevare a tobby para que jueguen juntos –**__rápidamente se puso triste __**– las medicinas –**__volvía a llorar-_

_**Q: hey mírame y deja de llorar si **__–britt la miraba__**- te dije que yo por error pedí medicinas y mira –**__tomaba la caja misteriosa__**- ¨espero que esas medicinas estén aquí¨ - **__le daba la caja a britt__**- no son para perro sino para gato creo que me las enviaron por error –**__britt abría la caja y una gran sonrisa salió a relucir__**-son todas tuyas**_

_**B: entonces me las darás –**__decía con ilusión__** –**_

_**Q: si son tuyas – **__le sonreía y britt se arrojaba encima de ella y las dos caían en la acera –_

_**B: gracias, gracias, gracias –**__la abrazaba fuerte__**- **_

_**Q: de nada todo por verte feliz –**__abrazaba a britt, pero en un rápido movimiento de la bailarina sus labios besaron los de Quinn, britt la besaba apasionadamente y Quinn estaba en shock ni siquiera movía sus labios- __**¨pero que mierda me esta besando, que te pasa Quinn una linda chica te esta besando y no te mueves acaso eres idiota, vamos**__**disfruta¨**__ - pero reacciono muy tarde, britt detuvo el beso y la miraba fijamente-_

_**B: esa fue mi manera de agradecerte por que me salvaste dos veces**__ – le sonreía- __**gracias**__ – le daba un piquito- __**ahora hay que levantarnos**__ –Quinn no se movía estaba en trance total - __**¨mierda así se hace, vamos muévete no seas tonta¨**__- pensaba Quinn – __**hey ven vamos **__–le extendía su mano-_

_**Q: si claro**__ –se levantaba con la ayuda de britt- __**y ya te sientes mejor**__ –tratando de disimular su sonrojo-_

_**B: si y mucho le contare a tobby que me diste esto**__ –señalando las medicinas- __**pero el**__**me dijo que no te besara**__ –Quinn la miraba confundida- __**veras ayer después que te**__**fuiste el me conto que nos volveríamos haber**__ –sonreía - __**¨pero el gato realmente puede**__**hablar aunque después de esto creo cualquier cosa, tal vez Arthur me hablo hace un**__**momento¨**__ -Quinn negaba con la cabeza puso todo su atención en britt- _

_**Q: y el te dijo que no me besaras**__ –frunciendo el ceño-_

_**B: si dijo que tú no eres mi persona especial y que la conoceré pronto**__ –sonreí ilusionada-_

_**Q: y entonces por que me besaste**_

_**B: por que eres muy sexy**__ –se encogía de hombros y Quinn sonreí nerviosa- __**y me gusta besar chicas, un día bese a una modelo arriba de una pasarela **__–Quinn abría los ojos completamente__**- fue muy divertido, y desde ese día me prohibieron ir a los desfiles –**__haciendo un puchero- __**oye quieres que te invite a desayunar **_

_**Q: no gracias, no tengo hambre – **__el sonido del estomago de la rubia la delato__** –**_

_**B: creo que tu cuerpo te traiciono –**__sonreí divertida__**- ven vamos por favor –**__hacia un puchero-_

_**Q: esta bien ¨que la diva espere además tengo hambre¨ **__-las chicas caminaron hasta una cafetería, se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera y pidieron su orden. Britt ordeno waffles y café, y Quinn una orden de tocino y también waffles y una gran taza de café- _

_**B: me gusta mucho tu cabello parece una melena de león**__ –le tocaba el cabello a Quinn –_

_**Q: si me lo han dicho antes y sabes por eso tengo un apodo**__ –sonreía-_

_**B: así y cual es **_

_**Q: Lion Quinn **_

_**B: que lindo**__ –se levantaba y abrazaba- __**es**__**genial**_

_**Q: pero no es solo por mi cabello**__ –sonreí- __**también es por que soy muy dormilona**__ –haciendo un puchero – __**y santana siempre me levanta temprano como odio eso**__ – el mesero traía las ordenes y las chicas comenzaban a degustar el rico desayuno-_

_**B: quien es santana**__ –preguntaba confundida- __**es tu novia**__ –Quinn comía un trozo de su amado tocino y comenzó a toser, britt se levanto y comenzó a golpearle en la espalda – __**esta bien**__ –la rubia asentía-_

_**Q: ya quisiera esa latina ser mi novia, pero no no lo es**__ –sonriéndole a britt- __**ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana nos conocemos de toda la vida**_

_**B: como rach y yo**__ –aplaudía feliz-_

_**Q: quien es rach **_

_**B: digamos que es mi santana**__ –guiñándole un ojo-_

_**Q: tal vez deberíamos juntarnos las cuatro **_

_**B: me parece una gran idea, así ayudo a rach a animarse**_

_**Q: por que le pasó algo**_

_**B: su novio termino con ella**_

_**Q: oh ya veo **_

_**B: pero fue lo mejor**__ –sonriendo y Quinn la ira confusa- __**veras esa ya no era una relación la magia se perdió si es que algún día la hubo**_

_**Q: supongo que si salimos tu amiga podrá animarse**_

_**B: si dame tu número así nos ponemos en contacto para salir**_

_**Q: oh si toma**__ –le da su celular- __**anota el tuyo así te marco y guardas el mío**_

_**B: wow Quinn ella si es tu novia verdad ¨ ella es la chica mas sexy del mundo¨**__ -pensaba britt al ver el fondo de pantalla del celular-_

_**Q: que pero yo no tengo novia **_

_**B: entonces quien es ella**__ –mostrándole el fondo de pantalla y santana en ropa interior__**-¨mierda sabia que olvide hacer algo maldita santana¨**__ -la rubia mas baja pensaba-_

_**Q: no es que**__ –hablaba nerviosa- __**ella es santana y le gusta hacerme bromas**_

_**B: pues no puedo esperar para salir las cuatro**__ –le daba un guiño- __**¨espero que santana no me mate por hacerle citas. Pero ella me hace cosas peores como aquel día que quería que saliera con una clienta suya que estaba fea y lo peor que tenia como 50 años ugh , solo por que le había dañado su vestido con las porquerías que mantiene en el estante¨ **__- el sonido de un celular las interrumpe, y es el de la rubia mas alta- rach –mira a Quinn y le pide que las disculpe con la mirada- hey rach paso algo_

_**R: si pasó algo britt**__ –la voz de la diva se oía enojada y la rubia solo rodo los ojos –_

_**B: dime ya que paso estoy desayunando con Quinn**__ –le sonreía-_

_**R:¿ como? Quien es Quinn**__ –se escuchaba más molesta-_

_**B: es una amiga me ayudo con algunos problemas y decidí invitarla**_

_**R: pero britt a mi no me esperas y a ella hasta la invitas a desayunar**__ –habiendo un puchero__**- soy tu mejor amiga y jamás me hablaste de esa tal Quinn que me cae bastante mal por robarme a mi amiga**_

_**B: rach no te pongas así, no es para tanto**_

_**R: olvídalo**__ –le decía enojada- __**solo te hablaba para decirte que el ensayo comenzara dentro de 30min decidieron adelantarlo, y dile a esa tal Quinn que no te acapare recuérdale que YO soy tu mejor amiga adiós **__–la diva colgó enojada y britt negaba con la cabeza-_

_**Q: todo bien**__ –preguntaba viendo la cara triste de britt-_

_**B: no es que rach esta muy extraña**__, __**ya no es la misma**__ –suspiraba – __**ella perdió su**__**brillo **__–Quinn le sonreía- __**y ya debo irme**__ – se levantaba dejaba dinero sobre la mesa- __**adiós Quinn**__ – le regalaba un beso en la mejilla- __**gracias por todo**_

_**Q: adiós britt**__ –la rubia mas alta salía corriendo del lugar dándole una ultima sonrisa a su nueva amiga- __**y ahora que demonios fue todo eso de las medicinas voz misteriosa estas por ahí **__–susurraba- __**¨ QUINN ESCUCHAME VE A CENTRAL PARK**__**AHÍ TE**__**ESTARE ESPERANDO¨ esta bien ¨ni de broma¨**__-pensaba la rubia- __**¨QUINN TE**__**ESCUCHE¨**__ -la rubia se asusto – __**dime primero quien eres y después decidiré si iré oh**__**no**__ –señalando con el dedo por todas partes- __**¨QUINN HABLAME ATRAVEZ DE TUS**__**PENSAMIENTOS , MIRA COMO LLAMAS LA ATENCION POR HABALR SOLA**__¨ -la rubia no se había dado cuenta de sus acciones y un grupo de personas la miraba extraño, se fue del lugar y comenzó su camino rumbo a Central Park- __**esta bien**__**iré pero si trates de hacerme algo te las veras conmigo**__ –decía la rubia por las calles de New York- __**¨LO QUE TU DIGAS QUINN ¨**_

_Cuando una persona dice ¨hay que ver para creer¨ siempre piensa en probar las cosas buscar su lógica pero dejen de perder su tiempo, buscando teorías innecesarias como ¿Por qué? El cielo es azul, solo disfruten de lo que nos regala nuestro Dios, las cosas simples y maravillosas que nos sacan miles de sonrisas, y hoy será un día muy largo, Quinn esta empezando a encontrar su rumbo pero Rachel creo que ella será mas difícil para mi , pero es un reto que acepto con gusto oh ahí esta , si me permiten es hora de hacer mi trabajo….._

_Una morena se encontraba caminando, bastante enojada cerca de una tienda departamental _

_**R: no puede ser que britt no haya querido acompañarme poniendo una excusa tonta de**__**unas medicinas**__ –ríe irónicamente- __**y quien se cree esa tal Quinn robándome a britt**__, __**pero no les duro mucho su desayuno, se que estuvo mal que le dijera que habían**__**cambiado el horario pero no podía permite el robo de mi mejor amiga**__ –la diva entraba al lugar y miraba por todos los estantes hasta llegar al de perfumes- __**pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale , perdí a Finn y ahora esta intrusa quiere robarme a britt**__ –daba un golpe fuerte en el estante-_

_**S: pero que mierda fue eso**__ –llegaba la latina al lugar del ruido y vio a una pequeña morena golpeando el estante – __**hey tú deja de hacer eso**__ –levantando la voz-_

_**R: no puede ser que en tan solo un día, un maldito día me hay quedado sin novio y hoy**__**me este quedando sin mi mejor amiga esto es el colmo**__-daba un fuerte golpe con su pie en el suelo- __**¨ y a esta enana que mierdas le pasa y por que habla tan rápido¨**__ pensaba la latina_

_**S: escúchame bien enana**__ –tomaba a la diva de los hombros y la miraba fijo- _

_**R: quien te crees que eres para hablarme así**__ –se soltaba del agarre y la señalaba con el dedo-_

_**S: mira loca**__ –cruzándose de brazos- __**deja de hacer escándalo en este local o tendré que echarte**_

_**R: tu echarme**__ –la señalaba__**- acaso no sabes quien soy**_

_**S: pues de echo si se quien eres**__ –señalándola- __**eres una loca que viene a hacer escándalo en mi turno y eso no lo permitiré así que fuera**_

_**R: No**__ –cruzándose de brazos-_

_**S: que estas loca**__ –__**te dije que te fueras**__- señalaba la puerta-_

_**R: oblígame**__ –levantaba una ceja- __**¨pero esta enana tiene agallas para enfrentarse a mi, veamos si después de esto sigue hablándome así¨**__ -la latina tomaba a la diva y la cargaba en su espalda- __**bájame que haces le diré a tu jefe para que te despidan**_

_**S: cállate no seas histérica y yo solo hago mi trabajo echando**__ – la bajaba fuera de la tienda- __**a las locas**__ –sonreí pero la diva le dio una fuerte cachetada que la latina gustosa le devolvió y así comenzó una batalla de morenas-_

_**Guardia de seguridad: deténganse por favor**__ – llegaba junto con otro a separarlas, las chicas se miraban con odios estaban todas despeinadas por el altercado y llego el encargado de la tienda-_

_**Encargado: pero que paso aquí**__ –mirando a santana-_

_**S: señor Meyer esta**__ –mira con desprecio a la diva- __**señorita estaba armando escándalo**__**en la tienda y**__ –no pudo terminar por que Rachel la interrumpió_

_**R: discúlpenme pero aquí la victima soy yo, acaso no saben quien soy**__ –los tres hombres negaron con la cabeza- __**soy Rachel Barbra Berry**__ -la cara del señor Meyer se desfiguro y su mandíbula se abrió hasta el suelo-_

_**Sm: lo siento muchísimo señorita Berry, perdone a mi empleada**__ – santana fruncía el ceño y la diva le daba una sonrisa triunfante- la señorita López inmediatamente le pedirá una disculpa_

_**S: pues prefiero dejar este estúpido trabajo antes que pedirle una disculpa que**__**obviamente ella debería darme**__**a mi**__ –Meyer iba a hablar pero santana siguió- __**lo siento pero no puedo seguir trabajando en un lugar así donde prefieren complacer los caprichos de una ¨estrella¨**__ -haciendo con los dedos – __**que proteger a sus empleados y**__**dicho esta me largo puede mandar mi liquidación a mi casa y tu**__ –mirando a la diva- __**nos volveremos a ver y prepárate por que no has conocido a la verdadera Santana**__**López **__– le sonríe –__**adiós ENANA**__ –le grita a lo lejos-_

_R: __**ah **__–grita de frustración – __**este día no puede ser peor**_

_Que voy a hacer contigo querida Rachel estas perdida, pero no me rendiré llego el momento de actuar y será mejor que te prepares Rachel Barbra Berry, oh no me olvide de Quinn le debo una conversación, perdonen mis distracciones y ahora si rumbo a Central Park ….._

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios __ de aquí en adelante los capítulos estarán dividas por los días de la semana y cada uno tendr partes y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo y perdón por los horrores de ortografía nos vemos….._


	5. lunes de choques enanas y cachetadas p2

Capitulo 5

_Lunes de choques, enanas y cachetadas parte 2_

_Seguimos en el comienzo de un hermoso lunes, Central Park tan hermoso como siempre este lugar es testigo de innumerables muestras de amor, recuerdo a mi amada la primera vez que la vi me cautivo al primer instante que la vi pero ella creo que me odio ya saben a veces el primer encuentro no es el mejor, pero no hablemos de mi por que tengo que buscar a cierta rubia…._

_Q: genial ni siquiera se por que vine, me estaré volviendo loca –sacudió su cabeza- pero las medicinas del gato como demonios aparecieron_

_M: Quinn de nuevo con ese vocabulario –cruzándose de brazos y apareciendo detrás de la rubia-_

_Q: mierda Martin –dando un salto – de nuevo me asustaste_

_M: y tú de nuevo con esas palabritas no gratas para mis oídos_

_Q: hey no lo pude evitar –dándole un golpecito en el hombro- _

_M: claro que puedes Quinn, solo tienes que tener autocontrol _

_Q: naaa –negando con la cabeza- _

_M: lo que tú digas pequeña rubia –sonriéndole-_

_Q: no soy pequeña –haciendo un puchero- _

_M: pues a veces te compartas como una –negando con la cabeza-_

_Q: como puedes saberlo –entrecerrando los ojos- apenas nos hemos visto –pensando- tres veces _

_M: ese es mi secreto –guiñándole un ojo- y dime que haces aquí _

_Q: pues vine a buscar a alguien –pensando- no creerás lo que me paso hoy creo que estoy loca –sentándose en una banca-_

_M: Quinn no lo estas –sentándose junto a ella- veras creo que yo tengo que ver con tu locura –sonriéndole-_

_Q: explícate que no te comprendo –mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-_

_M: piensa un poco y dime por que crees que estoy aquí_

_Q: por que no tienes donde ir_

_M: Quinn en serio –mirándola a los ojos- creí que eras más lista pequeña, piensa un poco en los pequeños cambios que han ocurrido después de conocerme_

_Q: hey! –Enojándose- soy la más lista de todas las personas tu no puedes hablar así de mi –se quedo en shock- ¨mierda ¨_

_M: Quinn ese vocabulario cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo_

_Q:….._

_M: Quinn –pasando una mano en frente- LUCY QUINN FABRAY_

_Q: mierda –levantándose y tomándose la cabeza- tu –señalándolo- ayer por la noche tu me dijiste q.. que quería para que mi día mejorara y te dije que _

_M: conocer a Mila Kunis –sonriéndole- y dime es agradable_

_Q: wow ni te lo imaginas –divagando y olvidando por completo el tema- es tan bella y sexy en persona que creí que ahí mismo moriría –suspiro- y adivina hare una sesión, espera no hablamos de eso –cruzándose de brazos- me puedes explicar que mierdas pasa aquí _

_M: Quinn ¡_

_Q: si, si mi vocabulario, pareces mi padre –sentándose de nuevo- y bien explícame _

_M: eso es lo que eh venido a hacer –sonriéndole- veras Quinn, como decírtelo es muy complicado_

_Q: solo dilo –alzando una ceja- no me digas que eres un duende_

_M: que no soy ningún duende –indignándose-_

_Q: pues cumples deseas al menos dos –levantando dos dedos-_

_M: no soy un duende Quinn _

_Q: entonces que eres _

_M: mmm digamos que soy como un guía_

_Q: guía –frunciendo el ceño- guía de rubias sexys –sonriéndole-_

_M: concéntrate Quinn –negando con la cabeza-_

_Q: jajá lo que tu digas Martin, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre –señalándole-_

_M: eso lo sabrás algún día –dándole un golpe en la cabeza- y me dejas hablar _

_Q: esta bien continua –sonriéndole-_

_M: como te dije soy una especie de guía de la felicidad _

_Q: pero soy feliz_

_M: no lo eres Quinn, y por favor no me interrumpas más_

_Q: ok –suspirando-_

_M: mira no eres feliz –la rubia iba a hablar pero Martin alzo un dedo – y no hables déjame terminar- Quinn solo suspiro –desde hace mucho no eres feliz, recuerdas el día que perdiste tu brillo _

_Q: el día que mi padre murió –agachando la cabeza- _

_M: quiero ayudarte a recuperar ese brillo Quinn –poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia-_

_Q: y que harás –mirándolo a los ojos- me devolverás a mi padre _

_M: eso es imposible _

_Q: entonces no puedo ser feliz –enojándose- entiendes mi padre era lo único que tenia, el era mi mejor amigo era mi todo y ya no esta conmigo como puedo ser feliz así _

_M: tienes que dejarlo ir –mirándola con cariño-_

_Q; estas loco quieres que me olvide de el –frunciendo el ceño-_

_M: no, quiero que encuentres tu felicidad Quinn, como crees que estaría tu padre viéndote así _

_Q : pero tu no entiendes –Quinn dejaba escapar pequeñas lagrimas- el día que murió mi mundo se vino abajo, solo me queda Santana sin ella no se que hubiera pasado conmigo_

_M: tu padre no hubiese querido que tu te aferraras a el, los seres queridos cuando parten nos dejan un vacio en nuestros corazones, pero solo nosotros podemos _

_Q: olvidar no –mirándolo duramente-_

_M: no Quinn olvidar no –tomando su mano- recordarlos , lo que sentimos al principio es un enorme dolor por que los hemos perdido , pero tu crees que nuestros seres queridos quieren irse con la idea de que nos dejan sufriendo, crees que tu padre quería que tu sufrieras por el_

_Q: no –llorando – no el siempre me decía que buscara mi felicidad _

_M: ves Quinn, tu padre no quería que tu sufrieras por el, no te diré que lo olvides por que eso es imposible, las personas que amamos siempre estarán presentes aunque mueran o simplemente no las veamos mas como, un amigo de la infancia que no lo vemos de hace muchos años pero que fue importante –sonriéndole- tu padre siempre estará presente aquí –señalando su corazón- y tienes que convertir ese vacio que sientes en felicidad_

_Q: y como lo hago –limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su gabardina- _

_M: para ti que representa tu padre_

_Q: el es mi héroe una inspiración para, mi –sonriéndole- el me crio solo en Lima, siempre estuvo para mi, me enseño muchas cosas y ah no rendirme nunca, y siempre la justifico –cambiando su semblante a serio_

_M: a tu madre Quinn _

_Q: esa señora no le queda esa titulo, lo perdió en el día que nos abandono_

_M: Quinn todo cometemos errores, las personas están destinadas a cometerlo todos_

_Q: no la justifiques tu también –frunciendo el ceño- y ya basta de hablar sobre eso mejor explícame como es que hiciste que conociera a Mila y aparecieran las pastillas del gato _

_M: Quinn no seas así es tu madre_

_Q: no me jodas Martin no quiero hablar de ella-hablando con desprecio-_

_M: esta bien Quinn pero algún día lo harás –suspirando- y te diré algo yo no hice ninguna de esas cosas –Quinn lo miraba confundida- fuiste tu_

_Q: ósea que yo soy un duende –asustándose-_

_M: Quinn ya deja en paz el tema de los duendes-frunciendo el ceño-_

_Q: entonces explícame como es que lo hice –cruzándose de brazos-_

_M: veras –haciéndose el interesante- hay cientos de guías en el mundo y tu tuviste la suerte de salvarme –sonriéndole-_

_Q: no tu tuviste suerte que yo te salvara –frunciendo el ceño- espera si eres un guía, duende lo que sea, puedes morir _

_M: no, no puedo morir por que técnicamente no estoy vivo_

_Q: estoy confundida-habiendo un puchero-_

_M: dejemos eso para después si –sonriéndole-_

_Q: ya que –suspirando-_

_M: escúchame bien Quinn –mirándola serio- se te ah concedido una semana de deseos a partir de este día_

_Q: y por que a mi_

_M: ya te dije tuviste la suerte de salvarme- sonriéndole-_

_Q: eso no me convence, espera –frunciendo el ceño- y lo de ayer que fue, ya sabes lo de Mila_

_M: un bono –riendo- tu semana comenzó hoy, exactamente a las 12.00am_

_Q: entonces eso significa que puede tener todo lo que quiero_

_M: no todo lo que quieras pero algo así_

_Q: tengo límite de deseos_

_M: como te dije tienes exactamente una semana- sonriéndole-_

_Q: genial –sonriendo- ¨uuh que puedo desear ya se ser la fotógrafa de Victorias Secret y de muchas modelos mas ¨_

_M: Quinn por Dios deja de pensar en mujeres_

_Q: mierda y tu deja de meterte en mis pensamientos –asustándose-_

_M: veo que sigues con esas palabras –cruzándose de brazos- y para tu información hay ciertas reglas que tienes que seguir, para que tus deseos se cumplan_

_Q, y aquí se acaba la diversión –dando un gruñido-_

_M: mira Quinn para que tus deseos se cumplan, debes hacer acciones buenas, con las personas con las que tienes tu conexión especial _

_Q: y como sabré quienes son esas personas-frunciendo el ceño- solo conozco a San y Lena ellas son las únicas que tienen una conexión conmigo_

_M: si ellas tienen conexiones contigo, pero hay más y una en especial –haciendo una pausa- esa persona será la mas difícil y tu tienes que ayudarla a encontrar su felicidad en el momento que esa persona sea feliz tu lo serás mi pequeña Quinn –sonriéndole-_

_Q: y dime quien es-mirándolo a los ojos-_

_M: Quinn eso tu lo descubrirás, pero no será nada fácil ayudar a que esa persona salga del hueco en el que esta, pero confía que tu podaras ayudarla_

_Q, será como un súper héroe –levantándose y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- _

_M: si Quinn serás la súper heroína de muchas personas –riendo con ella- y descubrirás el sentimiento más lindo que hay en el mundo _

_Q: cual –sentándose-_

_M: el amor _

_Q: nooo –haciendo un gesto sin importancia- el amor es para tontos_

_M: pues todos nos ponemos tontos alguna vez. Sin excepción_

_Q: yo no –sonriéndole- _

_M: lo que tu digas –negando con la cabeza-_

_Q: ósea que tengo deseo infinitos hasta el fin de mi semana_

_M: si y no _

_Q: explícate –frunciendo el ceño-_

_M: para que tú puedas tener un deseo, debes cumplir cinco _

_Q: que, esto no es justo –haciendo un puchero – yo ya quería conocer a todas esas modelos_

_M: Quinn –negando con la cabeza- y te diré algo habrá unos deseos que no podrás cumplir_

_Q: seré como un padrino mágico_

_M: que –mirándola incrédulo-_

_Q: ya sabes con lo de sus reglas –Martin no entendía un carajo de que hablaba- las reglas como, no poder desear la muerte o influir en los sentimientos cosas así_

_M: algo así –sacudiendo su cabeza- pero bueno es momento que empieces tu semana Quinn y yo me retiro _

_Q: nos vemos Jorgen-sonriendole-_

_M: como me dijiste –frunciendo el ceño-_

_Q: así se llama el líder de los padrinos –sonriéndole-_

_M: hay Quinn que hare contigo –sonriendo- adiós y cuídate mucho _

_Pero que imaginación, creí que explicarle seria mas difícil, pero las personas que están abierta de mente y creen en los sueños no es tan difícil explicarles cosas así, supongo que Quinn es una de ellas, un gran trabajo hizo su padre a educar a alguien tan bueno, saben los hijos son lo mas importante para los padres son su vida, muchos dirán que estoy equivocado , por tantos niños abandonados, no deseados que terminan en las calles pero como siempre hay personas malas o simplemente que creen que sus hijos fueron errores de juventud, como la madre de Quinn , pero nadie sabe lo arrepentida que esta , pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso mejor busquemos a cierta morena con aires de diva…._

_R: puedes creerlo britt, me cargo como se atreve-mirando britt mientras ensayaba una coreografía en el teatro-_

_B: rach no debiste pegarle a la vitrina, ella solo reacciono así por que es su trabajo-acercándose a ella- y ahora por tu culpa no tiene trabajo_

_R: yo no la despedí –alzando la ceja- _

_B: pero no impediste que se fuera_

_R: britt será mejor que dejemos esta aquí-dando un gruñido-_

_B: como tú quieras rach_

_X: hey rach ven tengo algo importante que decirte_

_R: que pasa Carl –acercándose a su manager-_

_C: no creerás quien esta en el teatro de enfrente –hablando emocionado-_

_R: no me digas que Barbra esta aquí-emocionándose-_

_C: no seas tonta rach, si fuera ella posiblemente hubiera muerte ahora mismo-haciendo un drama- _

_R: entonces quien_

_C: prepárate-haciendo una pausa- JUDY ROSS_

_R: en serio no estas jugando conmigo verdad –señalándolo-_

_C: no como crees –dándole un golpe en el hombro- al parecer le han ofrecido el papel de Evita, puedes creerlo rach esto es grande-aplaudiendo-_

_R: no puede ser –ilusionándose- eso es tan genial, aparte de mí creo que ella es la persona perfecta para ese papel_

_C: quieres conocerla_

_R: claro que si –caminando junto a el- espera, como me veo _

_C: diva como siempre, auch por que el maltrato_

_R: por decirme así_

_C: pero lo eres –frunciendo el ceño-_

_R: lo se –dándole un guiño- ven vamos rápido que se puede ir –jalando a Carl-_

_C: espera detente-frenándola- ni siquiera sabes donde esta_

_R: y tu si. por eso guíame_

_C: ven vamos_

_En un escenario una hermosa mujer , esta dando un verdadero espectáculo , su voz es única e inspiradora pero su mirada es triste , podemos fingir muchas veces estar bien pero tenemos algo que nos delata nuestros ojos , siempre dirán la verdad y yo que soy un conocedor puedo ver tristeza en esos ojos hermosos….._

_**Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance**_

_**No llores por mi Argentina  
La verdad nunca te abandonará  
Todo a través de mis días salvajes  
Mi loca existencia  
Guardo mi promesa  
No guardes tu distancia**_

_**Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you  
But all you have to do is look at me to know that  
Every word is true!**_

_**¿He dicho mucho?  
No hay nada mas que yo pueda decirte  
Pero todo lo que puedes hacer es mirarme para saber  
Que cada palabra es verdadera.**_

_La canción finalizo, y lagrimas caían de esos hermosos ojos verdes, las penas de una mujer están siendo desahogadas por medio de una hermosa canción, no sabemos que penas agobian a esa hermosa mujer es mejor dejarla sola, aunque ella no quiera estarla pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ese sentimiento de impotencia esta presente, pero aquí nosotros no somos la respuesta, mejor busquemos a nuestra rubia…._

_Q: que mierdas estas diciendo san –hablando por teléfono con su amiga latina-_

_S: que estas sordo o que , te digo que deje el estúpido empleo ese_

_Q: y por que _

_S: por una estúpida enana_

_Q: que te hizo o mas bien que le hiciste san –tomando un taxi- a la Calle 51 Oeste #222 por favor_

_S: como te pones de su lado Quinn, no me estés jodiendo y para donde vas_

_Q: voy a ver a cierta diva san _

_S: vas a Broadway_

_Q: si san –dando un suspiro- voy a ver a al adiva del infierno_

_S: pues lleva agua bendita _

_Q: pero dime tu estas bien ¨mm tal vez santana sea la persona que deba ayudar no tiene empleo deseare que lo recupere si eso hare¨_

_S: es el mejor día de mi maldita vida –sonriendo-_

_Q: como así san –frunciendo el ceño- _

_S: ese trabajo era una verdadera mierda Quinn, que bueno que esa enana del demonio apareció_

_Q: creí que querías matarla_

_S: si pero ya me da igual –encogiéndose de hombros- aunque si la veo de nuevo la golpearía y luego le invitaría un trago –sonriendo-_

_Q: san ya esta pensando en involúcrate con ella_

_S: no me jodas Quinn , esta buena pero no me gusta solo le invitaría el trago en agradecimiento_

_Taxista: ya llegamos señorita_

_Q: gracias, san te dejo llegue al infierno_

_S: suerte Q hablamos más tarde y ya sabes si ocurre algo llámame no esta sola Lion recuérdalo_

_Q: lo se san bye_

_S: bye rubia y me debes una cena _

_Q: si san –colgaba- bueno aquí vamos Quinn tu puedes_

_Taxista: esta bien señorita_

_Q: si lo siento, -ruborizándose- cuanto es_

_Taxista: son –fue interrumpido por su celular- discúlpeme un momento –Quinn asiente con la cabeza- hola cariño_

_Voz: papi nos quieren echar de la casa –lloraba una pequeña-_

_Taxista: mi amor voy para haya enseguida _

_Voz: apresúrate papi estamos solos_

_Taxista: no te preocupes , quédate con tu hermanito en seguida llegare_

_Q: ¨pero que pasa aquí, se ve preocupado ¨ ¨QUINN TE DIRE LO QUE PASA¨ pero que mierda _

_Taxista: perdón señorita son 20 dólares lo siento por hacerla esperar_

_Q: no, no eran con usted –la miraba confundido- aquí tiene –le dio un billete de 50 dólares y bajo a toda prisa-_

_Taxista: señorita su cambio_

_Q: ¨pero que mierda Martin¨ -se alejaba a toda prisa y se sentó en una cafetería-¨QUINN ESA BOCA¨ ¨lo siento pero me asustaste¨ ¨MIRA POR TUS ARREBATOS PERDIMOS A MARK¨ ¨quien rayos es Mark¨ ¨EL TAXISTA QUINN NO ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCION O QUE¨ ¨y eso que tiene que ver conmigo¨ ¨QUINN TE DIRE ALGO ; PONME ATENCION;TE DISTE CUENTA QUE LO LLAMARON¨ ¨si al parecer paso algo grave ¨ ¨SI LE ACAVAN DE QUITAR SU CASA¨ ¨pero que ¨ ¨Y SOLO ESTAVAN SUS DOS HIJOS Y LOS HAN ECHADO A LA CALLE¨ quien mierdas puedes ser tan estúpido para hacer eso –enojándose-_

_Mesera: se encuentra bien señorita_

_Q: ah si, si solo ah , ya me iba –la mesera la miraba extraño-adiós –la mesera se quedaba extrañaba por encontrarse a una chica tan rara-_

_M: adiós que tenga un buen día_

_Q: ¨mierda de nuevo creen que estoy loca¨ ¨ESO TE PASA POR PONERTE A GRITAR¨ ¨no jodas Martin¨ ¨QUINN, NO DIGAS GROSERIAS¨ ¨si, si algún día aprenderé¨ -caminando hasta su destino el teatro Gershwin- sabes Martin buscare a Martin para ayudarlo esto no puede quedar así ¨LO HARAS DESPUES DE HABALR CON LA DIVA¨ si lo haría ahora mismo pero debo cumplir con mi compromiso con Lena –frenándose- espera como sabes lo de la diva ¨QUINN NO EMPIEZES CONCENTRATE¨ ah es tan frustrante cuando respondes así –cruzando los brazos-_

_F: Quinn eres tú –el chico aparecía enfrente de ella-_

_Q: finn –miraba al chico – hey gigantón –le sonreía-_

_F: Quinn –se acercaba a ella y la levantaba por los aires-_

_Q: finn –sonriendo- tranquilo se que te da gusto verme a quien no –reía ambos por su comentario- pero ya bájame –sonriendo-_

_F: no Quinn no te escaparas tan fácil –_

_Pero que escena tan tierna –los chicos escucharon una voz –_

_F: Rachel no es lo que tu crees –bajando a Quinn – ella es –el chico no pudo terminar la frase el sonido de una cachetada se escucho por las calles de Broadway , una rubia se tenia la mano en su mejilla debido al fuerte golpe de la pequeña diva-_

_Q: PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA LOCA….._

_Pobre Quinn, recibió un golpe de nuestra diva sin saber por que, no podemos justificar a Rachel, pero si tan solo preguntara antes de actuar, pero la mayoría de las personas son así no, cuantos de ustedes se han dejado llevar por lo que ven sus ojos , y solo actuamos , perdemos muchas personas importante por no tener un segundo de paciencia y comprender un poco la situación, veo muy mal esta escena, como podre hacerles ver ese vinculo que tienen , los errores que cometemos nos encierran y no nos permiten observar mas allá solo diré que hay que tener paciencia y el día aun no termina…._

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

**Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios son geniales todos, n.n y nos veremos adios**


	6. lunes de choques enanas y cachetadas p3

Capitulo 6

_Lunes de choques, enanas y cachetadas parte 3_

_Los problemas siempre nos busca a todos y por mas que tratemos de esquivarlos o no provocarlos siempre están ahí son parte de nuestra vida algunas personas piensan que no tienen solución esa personas son las que se rinden tan fácil, nuestra rubia estar ante un gran problema que tiene nombre y apellido veamos como solucionare esto nuestra Quinn._

_F: Rachel no es lo que tu crees –bajando a Quinn – ella es –el chico no pudo terminar la frase el sonido de una cachetada se escucho por las calles de Broadway , una rubia se tenia la mano en su mejilla debido al fuerte golpe de la pequeña diva-_

_Q: PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA LOCA –acercándose peligrosamente a la diva-_

_R: que te pasa a ti eh –señalándola con el dedo- no puede ser –mirando bien a la chica- eres la fotógrafa incompetente_

_Q: un momento enana –mirándola- ah ya veo eres la diva ególatra _

_F: chicas cálmense por favor –poniéndose enfrente de ambas-_

_Q, R: TU TE CALLAS –gritándole al chico-_

_B: rach que pasa por que todos esos gritos –britt hace acto de presencia – oh Quinn hola –salta a los brazos de la chica y le da un corto beso en los labios y Quinn sonríe bobamente-_

_R: britt que haces –agarra a britt y la separa de la rubia- ¨por que la beso ¨ -frunciendo el ceño-_

_Q: hola britt –sonriéndole-_

_B: mira rach ella es Quinn mi nueva amiga –sonriéndole a ambas-_

_R: así que de eso se trato todo eh –poniéndose frente a Quinn – primero lo de la sesión, eso realmente me tiene sin cuidado sabes, segundo me robas a mi NOVIO _

_Q: tranquila diva –alzando la ceja-_

_R: no me interrumpas –dando un grito- y lo último me quieres quitar a mi amiga eres una _

_Q: una que –Quinn se acerca peligrosamente a la diva- vamos di algo hace rato no parabas de hablar _

_R: te podrías mantener alejada de mi ¨por que esta tan cerca¨_

_Q: que –frunciendo el ceño- ya veo –sonriendo – te pongo nerviosa –hablándole seductoramente-_

_R: q..que..que esta loca –ruborizándose por la cercanía de la rubia- eres una _

_Q: una que vamos diva –acercándose aun más – dilo _

_F: wow parece que van a besarse –le dice el chico a britt-_

_R: aléjate por favor –acercándose más a Quinn - ¨esto esta mal Rachel piensa vamos pero por que no puedo alejarme esos ojos que tienen me hipnotizan por completo¨_

_Q: en serio quieres que me aleje –tomándola de la cintura- en serio diva_

_R: no –susurra la diva pero Quinn escucha perfectamente- _

_Q: lo que tú digas –Quinn cierra el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellas y besa a Rachel, sus bocas se encuentran en una danza de placer, conociéndose explorando por primera vez esa sensación de gloria- ¨pero que pasa sus labios se están volviendo adictivos a mi Quinn que mierdas haces es una diva por dios pero necesito sentir mas ¨ -el beso toma mas pasión Quinn levanta a la diva y Rachel rodea a Quinn con sus piernas, desesperadamente la diva acaricia la espalda de la rubia-_

_F: oh por Dios –el chico estaba con los ojos de par en par – britt has algo –le dice a la rubia-_

_B: eso hago que no vez –muestra su teléfono que esta grabando la escena de las dos chicas-_

_C: RACHEL BARBRA BERRY QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTE ESPECTACULO – las chicas separan sus labios y se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos sin apartar la vista, sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchan entre si, Quinn aun mantiene a Rachel entre sus brazos hasta que la diva reacciona _

_R: bájame ahora –le dice la diva con voz apagada a la rubia –_

_Q: si claro –baja a la diva – oye lo siento –la diva frunce el ceño- quiero decir no se lo que –la rubia no puede terminar otro golpe fue dado a su mejilla – PERO QUE MIERDA –la diva la ve con ojos llorosos y se va- _

_R: aléjate de mí quieres –le dice a Quinn antes de irse junto a su representante- vámonos Carl _

_C: sube rach –abre la puerta del auto - _

_El auto arranca y deja a los tres chicos confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar, pero nadie de los tres e percato de la presencia de la otra dama en el auto de Carl que vio todo el espectáculo y mas aun vio a una chica rubia conocida por ella_

_F: vaya Quinn eso fue –el chico se acerca a ella y le pone una mano sobre el hombro- _

_B: intenso –se les une britt-_

_Q: no se que fue todo eso –fruncía el ceño-_

_F: tú besaste a mi ex novia –hace una cara confusa- _

_B: no finn casi tiene sexo con tu ex novia en la vía pública –dice sonriente britt-_

_Q: lo siento mucho –gira y enfrenta al chico- _

_F: no te preocupes Quinn esta bien yo no la quiero de esa forma, pero te diré algo –poniéndose serio- eso que hiciste estuvo mal ella es muy sensible y creo que lo mejor será que te disculpes _

_Q; pero no la obligue –cruzándose de brazos-_

_B: finn tiene razón Quinn –mirándola a los ojos- no viste como se fue rach _

_Q: si pero no es mi culpa –haciendo un puchero- _

_F: Quinn rach es una de las personas mas importantes para mi, y yo se que esto le afecto mucho –mirándola con ternura- escúchame creo que tenemos que hablar con ella_

_Q; tenemos –alza una ceja-_

_F: si hay que aclararle que o estamos saliendo –le da un golpecito en el hombro-_

_Q: ni que tuvieras tanta suerte gigantón –bromea con el chico-_

_B: si hay que salir a cenar –britt abraza a ambos chicos- que tal mañana asi le damos su espacio hoy a rach_

_F: me parece perfecto –sonríe el chico- y llevare a mi novia _

_Q: no ¨en serio es estúpido o que¨ -mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-_

_F: por que _

_B: finn no creo que rach quiera ver a la chica que le robo al novio no viste como trato a Quinn _

_F: es una buena idea no quiero que vaya a besar a mi novia –le dice sonriendo a las chicas que solo ruedan los ojos- tengo el lugar perfecto _

_B: cual –le pregunta sonriente- _

_F: en el Cáliz _

_Q: pero eso es un bar –frunciendo el ceño-_

_B: si me parece una gran idea y Quinn lleva a Santana si –haciéndole un puchero-_

_Q: esta bien britt la llevare y bueno creo que debo irme _

_F: y lo siento –señalando las mejillas de Quinn-_

_Q: no importa –acariciándose la mejilla- por que me lleve dos cachetadas pero un gran beso –guiñándole un ojo- _

_B: mas te vale que no hagas sufrir a rach –se pone seria britt- por que conocerás mi furia_

_Q: pero britt fue un impulso ya sabes –poniéndose nerviosa-_

_F: tú debes hablar con rach y aclarar todo _

_Q; si como sea –rodando los ojos- ya debo ir a que mi jefa me cuelgue _

_B: oh tu eres la chica de la sesión –recordando lo dicho por la diva-_

_Q: si y creo que ahora todo esta peor pero debo conseguir que vuelva_

_B: no te preocupes yo me encargare que rach llegue al bar –sonriéndole-_

_Q: gracias britt y finn nos vemos –la rubia comienza a caminar y deja a los dos chicos- _

_F: A LAS NUEVE DE LA NOCHE RUBIA –grita el chico, Quinn gira y hace un gesto con la mano-_

_B: viste eses beso finn _

_F: si fue muy wow _

_B: eso fue amor _

_F: ah –el chico la mira confundida-_

_Vaya siempre dicen que los segundos encuentros son los mejores no, aunque no apruebo la forma en como sucedió todo podemos decir que con ese beso las chicas sintieron la conexión de sus almas, podemos besar a muchas personas a lo largo de nuestra vida, sentimos diferente besos que nos producen un sinfín de sensaciones pero cuando el beso ocurre entre almas gemelas es una explosión de todas estas sensaciones. Sentimos la ternura del primer beso, la torpeza de los nervios, el deseo la pasión y esa sensación de que has encontrado a la persona perfecta y Quinn y Rachel lo sintieron y diría que mucho. _

_J: te encuentras bien –le pregunta la mujer mayor a Rachel-_

_R: si no te preocupes –limpiándose unas lagrimas – lo siento por el espectáculo que viste Judy_

_J: no te preocupes Rachel todo esta bien, solo dediquémonos a hablar de la obra y almorzar –le sonríe tiernamente- _

_R: gracias –le devuelva la sonrisa-¨que me paso por que permite que me besara, ese beso –tocándose los labios con el dedo- Rachel que paso con esa chica por dios es una chica y estaba con finn y se dejo besar por britt que demonios pasa, pero sus labios junto a los míos, me estremezco en solo pensar como me cargaba, quiero probar mas de esas increíbles sensaciones ¨_

_C: llegamos damas –sonriéndole a ambas y sacando de sus pensamientos a la diva-_

_J: vamos Rachel que muero de hambre –tomando su mano y saliendo del auto-_

_Entran al restaurante, pero las dos hermosas mujeres están perdidas en sus pensamientos y todo a causa de una chica rubia un poco despistada si así es Quinn Fabray , hay rubia tenemos que hablar._

_Q: genial ahora todo se complico mierda –suspira cansada- y lo peor aun sigo en Broadway –colocando sus manos en sus mejillas-por que no puedo usar mis deseos para controlar a la diva –hace un puchero- demonios y no eh cumplido ninguno solo el de las medicinas me falta cuatro para poder pedir yo uno genial_

_M: Quinn –apareciendo frente a la chica-_

_Q: mierda Martin –asustándose- deberías avisar, un día de estos moriré por tus apariciones sorpresa_

_M: no te hagas la dramática solo por que estamos en Broadway –alzando una ceja-_

_Q: que no digas tonterías –haciendo un gesto sin importancia-_

_M: bien Quinn te preguntare algo _

_Q: dime _

_M: te gusta Rachel Berry_

_Q: ESTAS LOCO –abriendo los ojos como platos- COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO _

_M: tranquila no grites –negando con la cabeza- te lo pregunto por la gran demostración que hicieron en plena calle_

_Q: ah eso no..no fue nada –ruborizándose-_

_M: en serio pues parecía que harían el amor ahí mismo-la rubia alza una ceja-_

_Q: en serio hacer el amor –lanza una risa burlona- se llama sexo –el hombre rueda los ojos-_

_M: da igual Quinn, mejor cambiare mi pregunta, sentiste algo cuanod la besaste _

_Q: algo como que –frunce el ceño-_

_M: ya sabes una conexión especial –esta atento a los gestos de la rubia –_

_Q: me esta diciendo que ella es la chica que debo ayudar –abriendo los ojos de par en par-_

_M: vaya al parecer si eres lista –bromea un poco- _

_Q: no puede ser –pasando una mano por su cabello- por que a mi _

_M: ahora que sabes quien es la chica –sonriéndole- ve y has todo lo posible por devolverle su felicidad –se aleja de Quinn-_

_Q: no espera no te vayas, mierda –Quinn suspira frustrada- genial debo salvar a la diva-Quinn recuerda los momento de pasión con la diva- mierda no Quinn ella esta loca no puedes sentir deseo hacia ella, mejor iré a buscar a Mark –la rubia detiene un taxi para salir del infierno llamado Broadway-_

_X: adonde la llevo señorita _

_Q: pues ah –se queda pensando – Mark eres tu _

_M: disculpe –mirándola confundido-_

_Q: ah no nada ¨mierda me creara que estoy loca pero bueno da igual¨ me podría llevar a Central Park _

_M: esta bien señorita _

_Q: ¨es el momento Quinn ¨ ah por dios mi ..mi… ¨vamos piensa un órgano, mierda por que no recuerdo ninguno en este momento¨ mi estomago auch _

_M: señorita esta bien _

_Q: deténgase por favor me duele _

_M: quiere que la lleve a un hospital –Quinn se acerca a el hombre y lo toma de la chaqueta-_

_Q: auch me duele mucho –mete sus manos en los bolsillos e la chaqueta y toma su billetera –_

_M: tranquila la llevare al hospital _

_Q: no se preocupe –regresa a su asiento – solo quiero un poco de agua puede detenerse y comprarme un poco por favor –señalando una tienda –_

_M: si claro quédese aquí –toma el dinero que le da Quinn y sale rumbo a la tienda-_

_Q: wow soy una gran actriz ¨QUINN QUE HICISTE¨ no jodas Martin estoy trabajando así que si me permites –la rubia revisa los documentos e Mark y anota en su libreta – perfecto _

_M: aquí tiene –le entrega la botella con agua- _

_Q: muchas gracias –le sonríe- ¨ahora la parte dos del plan¨ podemos continuar_

_M: esta bien señorita_

_Q: y dime –se queda pensando-_

_M: Mark señorita _

_Q: me llamo Quinn –le dice sonriente- y tienes familia_

_M: si señorita –le dice sonriente- tengo dos hermosos hijos_

_Q: y su madre_

_M: ella murió hace tres años _

_Q: lo siento mucho ¨mierda eres un genio Fabray ahora por que no le partes el corazón-_

_M: no se preocupe señorita el tiempo cura el dolor y lo que queda es un gran recuerdo de ella aquí –señala su corazón y Quinn sonríe –_

_Q: la amabas mucho_

_M. muchísimo no se imagina –suspira – como a mis hijos ojala pueda solucionar todo mis problemas –suspira-_

_Q: pasa algo Mark _

_M: no se preocupe no es nada y bueno aquí llegamos –sonriéndole- _

_Q: cuanto te debo Mark –sonriéndole- _

_M: 25$ dólares señorita Quinn _

_Q: ten –le da un billete de 50- y guarda el cambio –se baja del taxi pero antes- oye Mark deberías ir a ver a tus hijos creo que te espera una sorpresa _

_M: como dice –la mira incrédulo- que le pasa a esa señorita es bastante extraña_

_Q: bueno llego el momento de hacer magia –camina hasta una banca y se sienta- esta bien –cierra sus ojos- DESEO QUE MARK TENGA DE NUEVO SU CASA CON TODO NUEVO Y MUCHA COMIDA Y QUE SEA MUY FELIZ mierda tengo que planear mejor como desear parezco niña –haciendo un puchero-_

_X: vaya la primera vez que te vi me gustaron tus ojos –Quinn levanta la vista y se encuentra a la persona que menos espera ver – y la segunda vez me encanto ese beso –mirándola fijamente- y ahora que sorpresa me darás_

_Q: diva que haces aquí –mirándola a los ojos- _

_R: dando un paseo –se encoje de hombros- y tu _

_Q: ah también –mirándola confundida- ¨que demonios por que esta tan calmada tal vez planea asesinarme oh no mierda no podre ver a Mila de nuevo ¨_

_R: que te pasa –mirándola confundida- no me digas que me tienes miedo –sonriéndole-_

_Q: no no bueno es que no puedo creer que me estés hablando tan amable después de todo lo que hemos pasado- la diva se ruboriza al recordar el beso-_

_R: bueno Quinn será mejor que olvidemos todo eso si –hablándole nerviosa-_

_Q: lo que tu digas ¨como sabe mi nombre tal vez Lena se lo dijo mierda Lena¨ oh demonios_

_R: que pasa _

_Q: no le eh hablado a mi jefa y ya es tarde va a matarme _

_R: y por que no le hablas _

_Q: no puedo por que aun no te eh conseguido –la diva alza una ceja- es decir por lo del contrato _

_R: ah ya veo y por que no le hablas y le dices que estaré el próximo lunes podemos hacer la sesión –le regala una sonrisa hermosa según Quinn-_

_Q: en serio –Quinn sonreí y abraza a Rachel – _

_R: a..a..ah si ¨de nuevo la tengo cerca aleja esos pensamiento pero se siente tan bien ¨ -la diva devuelve el abrazo- _

_Q: muchas gracias diva muchas gracias –se separa del abrazo y le da un beso en la mejilla – discúlpame le hablare a Lena –Quinn se levanta y se aleja un poco-_

_R: muy bien Rachel al menos ya avanzaste –cruzando las piernas – y que conste que estoy aquí solo por mi carrera_

_Q: Lena hola _

_E: Quinn dime que paso tienes a la diva _

_Q: que si la tengo –voltea a ver a Rachel y le da una sonrisa- ni te imaginas –dice en un susurro-_

_E: que dices _

_Q: que si hará la sesión _

_E. eso es genial Quinn _

_Q: ves Lena todo se arreglo _

_E: y no lo vuelvas a arruinarlo Quinn _

_Q: como se te ocurre –se hace la ofendida-_

_E: lo que tu digas Quinn –niega con la cabeza- le diré al equipo para que preparen todo para el próximo lunes _

_Q: ok te dejo Lena _

_E: cuídate Lion_

_Q: tu igual bye ¨si todo se esta arreglando es genial, vaya y el cambio de la diva no lo esperaba ¨_

_R: y como te fue todo esta listo –sonriéndole-_

_Q: si y muchas gracias de nuevo no sabes lo mucho que significa que vuelvas _

_R: todo por ver esa sonrisa linda que tienes –Quinn se ruboriza-_

_Q: tu también tienes una linda sonrisa, que digo linda tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto –la diva sonríe sinceramente por las palabras de Quinn – oye te quería explicar lo que paso con finn –la diva frunce el ceño- veras yo no soy su novia apenas lo conocí ayer_

_R: enserio pues parece que tenían mucha confianza _

_Q: no se conectamos muy fácil –la diva alza una ceja- no espera no pienses cosas que no son, además a mi me gustan las mujeres –le dice orgullosa- ¨así que es lesbiana oh por dios ¨-pensaba la diva- y finn tiene pechos de mujer pero no es de mis gustos –haciendo una cara de asco-_

_R: no puedo creer tus ocurrencias –la diva comenzaba a reír – _

_Q: wow –quien la mira encantada-_

_R: que que pasa –la mira a los ojos-_

_Q: tu sonrisa es hermosa pero tu risa es todavía mas liiinda –le dice sonriendo-_

_R: graaa…cias –ruborizándose – bueno Quinn fue un placer encontrarme contigo _

_Q: eso dicen todas –guiñándole un ojo- _

_R: vaya si eso dicen todas como sabré que soy especial –mirándola a los ojos-_

_Q: –poniéndose nerviosa- _

_R: adiós Quinn –le da un beso en la comisura de los labios – espero que la próxima vez que te vea puedas responder esa pregunta _

_Q: adiós rach –la rubia ve a la diva desaparecer – oh mierda que fue eso Quinn esta s loca estabas nerviosa en serio no puede ser _

_C: y como te fue –abriendo la puerta del auto-_

_R: bien creo que es un buen comienzo_

_C: un buen comienzo por favor si tu empezaste desde el final –recordando el beso de las dos chicas-_

_R: por favor olvida eso si –rodando los ojos-_

_C: y no puedo creer que hayas aceptado eso –frunciendo el ceño-_

_R: solo trato de ayudar _

_C: si pero a ti misma _

_R: mira mejor cállate –frunciendo el ceño-_

_C: como la diva ordene –el vehiculó arranca y desaparecen de la zona de Central Park-_

_Cuando aceptamos una propuesta pensando solo en nosotros mismos sin ver el daño que le haríamos a las personas, significa que no somos consiente y nos dejemos segar por nuestro intereses espero que Rachel logre arrepentirse a tiempo, que es eso es Quinn oh no _

_Q: vengan niños helado gratis –la rubia se encontraba con un carrito de helados repartiendo a las familias que se encuentran en Central Park –_

_X: me da una señorita –le decía un niño rubio- _

_Q: claro ten es de chocolate –sonriéndole-_

_X: gracias –el pequeño se va donde sus padre-_

_M: Quinn que haces _

_Q: hola Martin –sonriéndole- pues regalo helados _

_M: lo deseaste _

_Q: si es que un niño tiro su helado y pues desee este carrito _

_M: y compartes con todos los del parque, sabes que solo tenias que desear uno para el niño no_

_Q: si pero muchos niños no tenían helado –sonriéndole- _

_M: dame el carrito yo me encargo partir de aquí si _

_Q: me estas echando –empieza a bromear con el - pero como se me hace tarde para la cena con san te perdono_

_M: lo que tu digas Quinn y dime por que tan feliz_

_Q: ya sabes me encanta dar felicidad_

_M: en serio creí que esa sonrisa tenía que ver con una pequeña diva_

_Q: oye no es tan pequeña –sonriéndole- bueno si lo es_

_M: y se arreglo todo con ella –tomando el carro y caminando junto a Quinn-_

_Q: si todo es tan confuso se porto muy bien conmigo _

_M: que bueno así la podrás ayudar mejor _

_Q: si eso creo –sonriéndole el momento s interrumpido por un mensaje – _

_``De Diosa de la Sensualidad: rubia hueca recuerda que me debes una cena te quiero ^^´´_

_Q: creo que ya debo irme –sonriéndole-_

_M: que tenga una linda cena Quinn _

_Q: adiós Martin_

_El final de un día llega y muchas persona se ven felices claro que por diferente motivos , santana esta feliz por ya no tener ese tonto trabajo, finn esta emocionado con su novia , britt esta tan feliz por recuperar sus medicinas , Mark por el deseo de Quinn se llevara una gran sorpresa y que decir de Quinn esta tan feliz pero esa felicidad puede verse opacada por esas dos mujeres que significaran todo para ella ,pero que no están manejando muy bien las cosas ese plan puede salirles tan mal y terminar hiriendo a todos…._

_GLEE no me pertenece yo solo ocupo mi imaginación a partir de los personajes_

_**Gracias por seguir mi historia n,n nos vemos**_


End file.
